The Fight for Good and Evil
by Jmancman
Summary: A Mysterious power in the center of the universe. Good and Evil is racing to reach it first with only one side winning. Accepting Ocs still but you need a account incase i need to contact you
1. Chapter 1

_The Ultimate power. A power seeked from every edge of the universe. Evil wants it for commanding and being all mighty. Good wants it for protecting all that is right. The Good and Evil balance always contained each one needing each other. One day, it all changed. A mysterious power shot down to the center. All other galaxies were on the edge. Evil saw it first so they went to get the power to destroy Good once and for all. Unknown to Evil, Good saw it too. This makes it a race to the finish. Good or Evil will win once and for all._

_Accepting OCS._


	2. Evil Hearts and ideas

WhiteWolfFang (Joker)

"All of my work finally paid off. All those ridicules all of thoses scared kids. They thought I was mad but I ain't!" said the Joker.

He seems to be in a strange room covered with clown heads,clown dolls,clown bombs. A lair for a insane clown. This room seemed to have plans all around the ground. There were maps covering the ground,pictures, and books.

" They are wrong. The heros,my family,every last so called scientists, WRONG!"said Joker as she slammed a book down.

There book has a special insigna of 2 triangles bottom to bottom with a circle in the middle.

"The accursed heros have been destroying all of our villians hard work. Destroying our dreams,life,and mentality now they going to get everything of their things destroyed!. And this meteor will help the villians achieve victory."

Joker then looks at a telescope that seems to have several generators and a billion magnifying lenses built into it. A meteor is seen like star in a regular telescope. The meteor then lands stops in midair stopping.

"This 'thing' will help us villians. This will finally stop the endless cycle of heros beating villans to villians beating heros!" Joker said as tears streamed down her face.

" I just need to get more villians to help me get the meteor first " said Joker

" We can finally stop the heros,destroy all of them!"

**BOWSER CASTLE**

" Who is the lunatic yelling in 3 a.m"

**Mario and Luigi's house**

" Hey villian can this wait another time" said Mario

"Mario that wasn't nice" said a girly voice

"Wait Mario who was that is someone in our house?" said Luigi

Ok I'm still accepting OCs. This chapter is short due to lack of Ocs


	3. A Can of Worms

**In the Mario Universe 5pm**

**"**Mario, I'm going to have nightmares for months because of that sicko that broke into our house"said Luigi as he was making pancakes

"Yes, a complete lovely great sicko" Mario said with a love sick expression

"We ran out of milk in the fridge,we should check the cellar for some more milk" said Luigi

Both brothers went into the cellar with Luigi banging his head on the ceiling. Mario then ran to the shelves to get some milk for his orange juice.

"Wow Mario do you really need milk for your orange juice , thats just unsanitary"said Luigi as Mario began to taste it

"Mario, what is wrong with you!" said girly voice

"Mario,there is someone in our house!" said Luigi

Luigi then runs around with his arms failing crashing into various stuff,he then crashes into a bookshelf with several books dropping out of it. One of those books was a book with a insigna of two circles intersecting with a triangle in the middle. Luigi luckly fell on this book to break his fall.

"Mario, look at this,there is a page bookmarked. It talks something about a meteor. It says that a legend about it is that the meteor came fro... I can't read the rest the page is faded. But when I turn the page the book talks about the meteor having a enough power to change the balance of something for whoever reaches it. It also says that the books here can help find the path to it"said Luigi as he read it

"If we have one,then villians may have one. Luigi,how many books are there."

"Can't say Mario. The pages are faded,but it says that there is a harder way than using the path by going through the universes in a circle or going clockwise. But Mario, there can't be a universe other than ours. It's is impossible."said Luigi as he went upstairs

"Anything possible like a 200 pound fire breathing turtle kidnapping princesses or two girls that are vampire and werewolves"

"I thought I burned those Twilight Movies."

"You didn't want me to be with Jade and Edna" said Mario as he began to hurt Luigi

"Stop it boys"said a girly voice

"Mario, I think there is someone in our house" said Luigi

" Ok, I gotta stay calm. Now we need to show Princess Peach"said Mario

"I'll tell her to come here and about the meteor " said the voice

"Mario, who is that" said Luigi

"Luigi,we need to help the balance and reach it" said Mario

"Ok I'm going to go pack up some equiqment and YOOOOWWWWWWWWWW"said Luigi

**Ice Climbers Universe**

"Popo, my ears are cracking cause of the frozen air"

"My Ears"!


	4. Three Adults,Two Hammers,One Laser Beam

D.J Hiraki (JazzHearts)

"Okay Luigi, Peach will be here any year"

"Year!We don't have enough time for that long we need someone to get her" said Luigi

"I'll go call her to get her here right now" said the mysterious voice

"Who said that! Mario, I think someone is in our house!"said Luigi accidently bumping into Peach who was wearing a phone costume

" Okay I'm here and I'm ready to protect the balance" said Peach

" Okay we need tooo paaaaaa"said Mario as the book opened up and teleport him to the top of a mountain along with Luigi and Peach.

" Okay Operation find those parents who let their kids climb mountains without saftey gear while having giant hammers at the same time hurting defeneless animals such as wolves and bats" said Mario as he began to weep due to those kids might dying.

"Wait what kids, Mario" Luigi asked

"Those kids right over there"Mario said while stabbing one in the eye when he was pointing

"GAH, what is wrong with you old man." A girl looking one said

" I'm only 24" said Mario

"Popo are you ok."

" I am Nana."

Nana then helps Popo up while jabbing Mario in the eye. While that was happening, a kid perched up in a helicopter was targeting Peach crown with a laser gun. He then shoots it and melts the crown over her hair and body to make a golden dress.

"YAY, my favorite things mixed together gold,sparkles, and dresses!" said peach

The kid from the helicopter jumps down and lands on Nana

"Owww" said Nana

" I am the D.J"

D.J had a mySim-like head and he has tannish skin, black short, spiky, greasy hair, wears red sunglasses, a black jacket with a high collar, black pants and white shoes with large brown spikes at the bottom.

"Thanks D.J you made my dream comes true"said Peach

"Are you evil"said Mario

"Hey whats that." D.J said while he was pointing at Luigi book

"Its a book we found" Luigi said

"That looks like ours"Nana, Popo, and D.J said

Nana and Popo pulled out a book that has a 4 Square attached to each other in a giant square. D.J book has a giant circle with circle wrapped around it.

"We need those. The balance is in trouble and the books can be taken by villians.

Nana and Popo then look at each other along with D.J and say

"We want to join"

" Your little kids!"Mario said

"Were 13 and D.J is pratically 13." Nana and Popo said

"You will die."Mario said

"He has a laser gun and we have giant hammers." Nana and Popo said

"Your mom's will beat us up"

"We don't care about you"

"Fine you can join but we will need the books"said Mario

"Okay" Nana and Popo said while the twins and D.J hands over the books.

"Okay we just need to find the next desti...owwwwwwwwwwww"Luigi said as he hit a rock with his toe.

**Inside a box**

**"owwwwwwwwwwwwww" **

The vibrations of it breaks open the box and a man with a beard comes out


	5. The Villian

Istvan Titan(Ninja Mongoose)

"Okaysince Luigi screaming is out of the way we need to go to the next place"said Mario

Suddenly all of the books starts to glow making a huge explosion and flash. The group then gets transported to a metal base and lands on pieces of a shredded box.

"We were lucky that this shredded box was here."Mario said

Suddenly D.J gets a laser cannon out of nowhere and starts shooting infront of him. A invisble man appears somehow and deflects the blasts of lasers with his sunglasses. A rocket launcher with grenades attached to the rocket was shot from behind him causing him to fall to the ground from the impact and destroying the back of his shirts and burning his skin.

"A bigger gun is a bigger explosion with better flashes and more fun for me."said a werid guy

A banner from above drops boxes saying Solid Snake on to them

"I can finally make box land and my box tricycle!"said Mario

"So Solid Snake can we drop you into a Snake Pit?"asked Luigi

"Um, Hello we been here for most of the time"said Nana and Popo

"Who are the werid kids who looks like the been climbin a volcano"Snake said

"They are helping us save the multiverse to save the balance!"Luigi said

Suddenly the invisble man starts to take out a book with a triangle on it and gets teleported to who knows. Dropping a name tag the gang picks it up.

"Titan by Titan."said Mario

"The book he had was similar to mine."said Snake as he took a Metal book out with a hand with a number two on it.

"We need that book. For the sake of the balance!"said Luigi

"I get in on the fun due to tha guy destroying my last RPG. I needed that to help people in danger.

"Sure just let us reessowwwwwwwwww"said Luigi as he stubbed his eye

**Dream Land**

"Poyo Poyo Poyo"

**owwwwwwwwwwwww**

"choke choke choke


	6. Lets Split A Cab

JazzHearts

"Hey guys we should start getting teleporteeeeeedddd"said Mario as the books teleport them

"Hey guys look a taxi!"Peach said while she was pointing

There seem to be a taxi on top of a girl hat having dark olive skin with dark red eyes and black hair wearing a red jacket, black pants with a green belt, and yellow boots.

"We so need a Taxi. I can barely afford a mushroom. I would laugh at people who are car-less."said Mario

The group runs to the taxi and jumps into it the girl then starts to run at super speed as Mario steps on the gas peddle. Mario started to turn left , right, flying ,and swimming.

"She is catching up to us!" said Mario not taking his foot off the pedal

"We gotta shake her off"said Luigi

"I'll just stop to make her crash into the car, make her faint, and we will bury her body in our backyards."said Mario

"Wait stop, Stop,STOP!"said Luigi as the girl and the taxi fell down a water fall that somehow went there.

"Well we can get up along with D.J because we are the mountain climbers and he has a helicopter"said the duo

The mountain climbers then start to climb on the wall of the waterfall. D.J then calls in his helicopter and picks him up.

"Take me with you!" said Mario

The gang then pushes Mario head on to the gas pedal causing the girl to run across the walls, getting them up the waterfall.

"Yay we did it. Now lets knock out the girl."said Mario

The gang then gets a bunch of frying pans and knocks out the girl and takes the taxi off her head. They then notices a book on him with Luigi falling on it.

"YOOOOOWWW"

**Dream World**

"Okay Doctor what happened to my voice box"  
"Your voice box went back to normal due to the vibrations in the air."

**Yooooowww**

"Poyo Poyo Ppoyo Ppoyo poyo"


	7. Captain Planet!

As we left off, Luigi fell on a book with a Triangle on it. The book started to glow along with the taxi. The gang then gets instantly transported into a mythical world above the sky where dreams are living.

"Wait, how do we know dreams are living here" said Luigi

"Cause you just know"

"Who is there!"said Luigi

" A mythical Brooklyn voice fool,now start onto your adventure for this dream world."

The gang then picks up the girl and throws her into the trunk. Popo and Nana then go into the driver seat while D.J gets on top and the rest of them go into the taxi. Nana and Popo then starts to drive into random trees, random poison,random...wait poison?

"Oh god, we ran over a snake!"said Popo and Nana

The gang then comes out of the car and look at a pink glob thing. The pink glob then starts to throw up random stuff. It began to throw up poison,bombs,animals,sonic,and a book. The gang then starts to run away at the immense items there. Peach then puts on a hot balloon outfit making her float up from the tidal wave of doom.

"The horror!"said D.J as he gets swalloed up

Then, Bowser and the Joker came from a then torch everything, melting the objects on them.

_"Well, that is a cruddy ending! I knew I shouldn't have bought a discount remote. It just doesn't make sense: our heroes had the **fire**, they had the **heart**, they had fought on **earth**, and they had fought on **water**, and with their powers combined...well, something should have happened, but it didn't._"

Mario,Popo,and Luigi let off their respective power.

"_Hey, did someone just **blow** _up something?"

This then summons,**Captain Planet!.**

Captain Planet then controls the mix of objects and recycles them into their respectice book however still was intact. Snake then takes out a rpg and shoots the villians. The book then glows and take everyone and the cab except for the villians and Captain Planet. Captain then proceeds to beat the villians up.**POOOOOOWWWWWWWW**

**New Pork City**

**POOOWWWW**

Shards of glass then breaks and a boy comes out of a spider thing.


	8. Apology

**I'm am very sorry at the moment. "Tommrow I'll whip up the best twp Olympic and OC chapter at my best**


	9. Carcon Punch

"As we left off Whitefangwolf started to bring the smashers...no that's not it. Ah here we go." said the mysterious brooklyn voice as he pressed to galaxy on his remote

The gang started to drive the taxi through the sky.

"Wait cars can't fly"said Mario

The car then starts to crash. The hood of car started to catch on fire,the sides started to create wings, and back of car had a tail of a falcon. The car started to go a centillion miles per second. Then, a porcupine figure jumped onto the car. He seemed to be wearing to have black fur, white chest fur, a right red eye and green left eye, 9 quills that protrude down, white gloves, blue shoes with red chaos jet soles. He then started to push down the car, causing it to crash at 10 million centillion miles per second. It then started to land in a giant city made of new pork from a pig. The pork started to cook, due to fire on the car. The place then got overun by ants but, the gang crashed,the ants getting murdered, and the town was saved. A blonde boy then appears, flying on thunder and freezing everything in his way. He then crashes into pork.

"Pork...POrk...PORk...PORKKKKKKK" the boy then started to eat the pork with the ants still on it. One of the ants started to get up but the giant blonde boy in his eyes started to eat him. The ant then goes into his head and bite his memory of him loving pork. The boy then gets knocked out.

" I am Zero 2.0" said the hedgehog

" I am the Red fire, Mario of Mushroom Kingdom"

" I was sent here by Sonic to help you destroy the League of Evil"

Suddenly, Titan appeared via a portal. He then started to take off his sunglasses and throw it towards the heros. Zero then uses his Chaos Spera and it hit the sunglasses. The fight was brutal. Suddenly,a giant boy started to fall from the sky and land on Zero. The boy started to eat the ants and fire, causing him to have very bad flavor in his boy then started to transform into a robotic spider. The spider then tries to slap Mario and Peach. D.J then gets out his laser cannon along with Snake taking out his rpg. They then fired it at the boys spider legs, causing him to stumble and crash into a building.

"Hey you,stop hurting this city before I throw the book at you."said the Blonde boy

The boy then threw a book with five triangles and a circle connecting it. It contacted with Titan's head causing him to fall to the ground. The blonde boy then runs to the cab and the gang go into there and get instantly teleported. Peach then tries to dial her phone number with her costume that got on to her. She then pokes out Luigi's eye. The pink glob then throws up a brick into Luigi's eye.

**GAH**

**Yoshi Island**

"Egg Egg beautiful eggs. Eggs you say. I beg to stay"

**Gah**

"Gah you to world!"


	10. Yoshi!

The gang got teleported to a mysterious island with several eggs. In the middle of the island has a giant red and blue the egg started to hatch. The group went anxious at the sight. The were about to run at it with their power at full charge and Peach holding a laser beam, while still in their car. The egg hatched, a tiny Green dinosaur came out.

"Aww so cute"said Lucas and Luigi.

Suddenly, the Dino starts to eat everything in its path, trees,water,Saturn,Mars,Ice cream, Peanut brittle,M and Ms,Skittles,Nintendo,Wii,Microsoft,Xbox,Xbox 360,Xbox 720,Wii U, Wii remotes,Kingdom hearts,Sora,Riku,JazzHearts,The Authors,bombs,bars,chocolate,cars,motorcycles,dancers,feet,shoes,socks,commas,words,this story,this incredible long list of things that I'm naming off the top of my own head, and finally, THE WHOLE ENTIRE GANG!?.

_Well, if I were to say, this was a incredibly boring ending. They had a awsome,they had the stregnth,they had the powers to do everything, but now they lost to a , what is happening?!_

The Dino stomach started to rumble and the dino started to tumble. The dino started to make everything in its path crumble such as trees,water,Saturn,Mars,Ice cream, Peanut brittle,M and Ms,Skittles,Nintendo,Wii,Microsoft,Xbox,Xbox 360,Xbox 720,Wii U, Wii remotes,Kingdom hearts,Sora,Riku,JazzHearts,The Authors,bombs,bars,chocolate,cars,motorcycles,dancers,feet,shoes,socks,commas,words,this story, this who entire line that I copied due to thinking that it would be comedic,the readers,their computers,their posters,their pets,their beds,their pillows,The olympics,The rings of Kentucky,The Usa,Mushroom Kingdom,and Hyrule. He started to throw up everything he had in his stomach. The gang started to come out from his mouth with their cab. Suddenly, a book with a square and a triangle came from his mouth. It started to glow with power.

"That thing eats more than me" said Mario

"Thats saying something"said Luigi

The dinosaur started to shrink and shrink. It started to lay eggs all over the kingdom,causing it to burst drowning everything on the island. The dino climbed into the cab as they started to drive. The dino then puts its tounge into Luigi's eye.

"Wait how are we driving underwater."said Mario

"I don't know,ask the idiotic writer of our story." said Luigi

"Aren't you in pain?" said Mario

"Oh ya, thanks"said Luigi

**GAH**

**Donkey Kong**

**Suddenly the Crystal Coconuts burst.**


	11. The Great sinking

_As we were heading off,the dino got into the car but for some reason not teleporting!_

"Guys,the books!"said Peach as the books floated away to a unknown abyss located at the , Josh comes out of nowhere and rescues the books.

"Wait,Josh,I thought you were in a job in a series called Smash School"said a mysterious voice

"Well, since I thought you need help, I took a little vacation time,but now we have to save the island from its watery grave that people are not going to care for and probaly dump all of its trash onto the island where it will become a trash dump and no one will worry until it builds up and starts to create hybrids."said Josh

"Okay,but how can we stop the water,its impossible unless...Guys use all of our powers into one single spot,it will either create a hole or a huge tsunami that will wipe out mushroom kingdom,but they will survive since they are mushrooms."said Luigi

Mario started to make a Fireball the size of a building,Peach took a massive peach that was lined with explosives,The Climbers madea giant ice towers,Josh made a giant flaming card,D.J took out his massive laser cannon with several generators on it that will make a giant black out,Kirby took out a giant explosion costume,Lucas started to make a giant PK combonation attack that had all of his attacks into one,and the dino did nothing but watched. They started to launch all of their attacks out of the cab at the same spot,power clashed with power,explosion with explosion and finally Kirby being launched back into the cab that was underwater. The island started to drain,with the other dinos safe and dancing.

"Here is your books,remember be safe with them do not lose them again." said Josh as he threw the book at Luigi's face

**GAH**

**Donkey Kong's house**

**The house fell to pieces**


	12. The Hero's End?

"As we left off, the island was save due to the Star People,"said a Mysterious voice

The gang felt like rejoicing but Luigi's original book started to glow,it started to catch everyone but Josh who went away back to Smash School to meet with book started to glow a aura,the aura started to become brighter and brighter until it flashed them. Their bodies felt weightless and more agile as they went through the endless tunnel of aura started to die down,which the gang notice they were in a river along with the car, until the glowing books fell onto glass coconuts which was outdoors. The Books started to make a beam into the sky along with Glass Coconuts. The sky showed several faces which the gang could guess there was 20 of them, a penguin, a small knight,and a astronaut with little plants following him were some of the faces in the sky. The faces then got replaced with the gangs faces,with D.J faces being a Star with a Triangle in it. The faces started go down until it they went into the book with tremendous force,causing rumbling everytime a face went into the crystal coconuts,along with the other books going into there,causing a explosion knocking the gang back. At the end of the explosion,laid a glowing book that shined with power.A portal started to form near the gang with Bowser's and Ganadorf's minions started to flood the a giant ape appeared,jumping into the river.

"OH EH HA!"said the ape

The ape seemed to be wearing a tie with the letters DK inscribed with it. The glowing book started to burst with energy,knocking every minion down. The gang started to attack the minions...

**MARIO VS GOOMBA**

Mario started to grab the Goomba but its little tiny feet and throw it in the air. Mario then lifts his arm and hand up to the sky with fire burning in his palms. The Goomba went up into flames when he touched Mario's palm. The Goomba started to run away with Mario doing his signature completion , the Goombas began to swarm Mario,with his hand raising up from the crowd...

**D.J VS THE ARMY OF KOOPA TROOPAS**

The Koopas started to swarm D.J. He then used his giant laser cannon to melee every Koopa there,unfortunatley one managed to hit his back,knocking him Koopas started to destroy his cannon and stomp on his body...

**Ape VS Gibdos**

The ape started to punch left and right, destroying every single mummie there. The dark mist started to obscure the ape vision,making a Gibdo able to get on his back with the rest of them getting on him...

**Peach,Ice** **Climbers,Lucas,Kirby,Dino VS Giant Beetle**

The team started to do fine until the Ice climbers got in the way of the giant Beetle, the gang tried to grabbed them but they got squashed by the beetle.

**PREVIEW**

**"**We can't save 5 lives for thousands"

"We will help them for all we have,for Dinos,for Kirbys,for Mushroom KINGDOM!"

The book started to be hooked up onto a giant telescope...


	13. What Happened?

"In they day of lore,the heros of the past got destroyed by several enemies"said a mysterious voice

"Link,We won't be able to make it. All other heros have either been frozen in time or have been prisoned by Evil"said a blonde haired person who seemed to be wearing several jewels and a multi-million dress

"We can,Young Link,Toon Link, they were all part of time. They are living proof that time can be restored to the other heros,Zelda"said seemed to be wearing a green dress with a sword on his belt,wearing brown boots.

"Look where that got Young Link,he is now stuck between dimensions,trying to solve time but just effecting time here and making the war worst and making it relieve our days times and times again!"said Zelda

"Remember Zelda,this is his last day,and I know he will stop The Mask"said a younger version of Link but with bigger eyes and a smaller sword on his side.

"What happens if he loses,Toon Link, The Mask will just come here to the war and help Evil get the rest of the books and objects"said Zelda

"Remember,Evil has 4 of the books, Good has the books combined and the Crystal Coconuts increasing the also know where the most powerful book is along with the heros."said Link

"We can't just save five lives over thousands. We just have to stay low and let Evil stay off of us."said Zelda

"Fine, Toon Link and I will just save the heros and the universe"said Link

Link and Toon Link started to walk towards a shining light in the sky, where a magical island laid dormant, wanting to be awakened...

* * *

DRAMTIC ENDING WITH A SHORT CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER THAT I WILL BE FLAMED FOR !


	14. The Swordsman Journey

Link and Toon Link walked out of the room and into the outside world. Link pushed the trapdoor located in kitchen. They both walked out of the region of peace and into the region of chaos.

"Toon Link,be careful of here"said Link

Toon Link only nodded. There were houses on fire,water with trash in it,skeletons littered all over the land. The made their way into the forest where mighty beast lay, changed by the mutations of the trash and chaos. After a few miles,they managed to reach their destination. Suddenly,

"REEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA AWWWWWWWW"

They both looked around to see a giant rabbit the size of a two story house. The rabbit was covered with scars, with a big one on his right eye. Pieces of fur were coming off the giga rabbit along with pieces of flesh coming off the rabbit. The two Links pulled out their swords. Link began to roll out of the way and stab the rabbit's underside. The rabbit then started to shake Link off of him. Link started to get his clawshot and aim at the Rabbit's torso.

"Spin him around Link!"said Toon Link

Link shot at the rabbit's torso and it managed to grab onto him. Link tried to spin him but the rabbit was to heavy but the rabbit was spinning him now! Toon Link jumped into action, and started to slap him silly,literally. He started to do it in his feet and finally his hands. The rabbit started to fall to the ground,but for some reason,started to transform. The rabbit head started to change into a ball of skulls and a mix of bones. His left leg started to transform into a giant machine gun. His right started to transform into a giant kantana, his hands then started to transform into giant sharpened bones. The bones then started to grown in legnth.

"RUN LIKE CRAZY!"said Link as the duo started to run away once the giant rabbit started to shoot at them

The duo ran and ran for ,the rabbit manages to get Toon Link's leg.

"GO LINK,GO HEROS,GO"said Toon Link as he began to be pulled into the rabbit's mouth...


	15. Link alone

Link started to run and run once he heard his toon version of him scream. The bunny almost reached him but Link redeaied his sword and threw it in it started to run even faster,dodging tree after tree. The bunny started to fly using his bullets to propel him into the air. The power of his bullets started to make mini earthquakes everytime he shot one.

"I need to reach the tree!"said Link as he started to climb a tree very quickly then started to jump from tree to tree but the bunny was shooting at the trees,destroying some of them in front of him,startling him and making him harder to jump. Link started to reach a strange tree with a triangle and a circle seal on it. Link jumped through it,with the bunny trying to jump through it like Link,but only got burned to ashes. Link started to stare at what was in the room. There was a man with M on his hat,a man with L on his hat,a blonde girl where she is surronded by several children that he can guess that is hers but they were all crytalized. Link started to clutch a amulent on his neck... throwing it towards the people. The crystals started to burn off,with the people starting to react started to help the werid guy with a messed up gun,using his bomb to blow up the Koopa. He then started to attack the Goombas that were attacking the M man.

"YAHOOO"said M man as he started to get up,rengerzied to attack the many started to use his fire left and right and finally,his giant fireball attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"said the blonde girl as Link started to hookshot the beetle,pulling him into it. He then started to slash it several times and finally does a Tri force attack,slicing it to the finish. Link started to run towards the massive ape located near him,who was captured by the gibdos.

"Oh Eh HA"said the ape as the Gibdos tackled him to the floor. Link started to slice the Gibdos to ribbions until finally he took out a lamp and burned them,making them into Redeads where he started to slice them again.

"Oh man,everything is ok."said Link

"Ok,what just happened"said Mario as he began to question to green man who saved them

"You have been crystalized for several years"said Link as he finished sheating his sword while the gang looked astonished,seeing what happened to them.

"How long,and why"said the Blonde girl

"You have been frozen in time for 30 years...and you were frozen by mistake due to a impulse of power happening. A burst of energy managed to change the entire world."said Link as tears came into his eyes.

"Umm,why are you crying Green Alien Man"said M man

"This made me lose Toon Link and Young Link,they can be either dead or stuck,living or lost,captured and tortured,I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOOOOOO."said the green man. The M man started to hug the green man.

"Just explain what happened"said M man as he sat down

"We don't have enough time,we can't waste no time"said Green man as he got up

"Why"said L man

"Cause Evil rules the world"said Green man


	16. Evil Shadow of darkness

If everyone jaws weren't attached they would've dropped till it reached MapleApplesPeopleLionEminsio narryStanllyTorqOngRObotYopm .

"WHERE,WHAT,HOW, could they rule the world,Bowser could barely win Mushroom Kingdom for 2 seconds before I destroy him with me and Luigi.

"This box will show us what happened"said Link as he throw a box into the air and it sucked the gang up.

Meanwhile...

The Koopta Troopas started to be destroyed one by one with their shells being used as ammo by a certain guy with a camo suit and a bandana. He also was carrying a Bannana pin and hat on him...

"Come on,we aren't going to make it at this point!"said the guy while a blue thing and a person wearing red and white went running towards a giant machine that was parked,but there were several paratroopas and goombas trying to break the structure of the machine had two legs and a giant gun mounted on the top. The paratroopa started to bite through it and eat the metal...

* * *

The gang got sucked into the box and it showed the gang Link...

"Oh no,I'm late for my date"said Link as he ran. He then later came upon the group of people called The Heros.

"We are in the past as invsisble,soundless holograms."said Future Link as he demstrated by screaming

The past link went into the forest deeper until he met a blonde hair girl.

"Sorry Zelda, got stuck on a adventure"said Link as he set up a picnic

"Well,don't do it again!"said the girl name Zelda as she punched him in the face

* * *

**Up in Author Creation World**

"Hey,Jman"said Not-Anymore as she ate a small sandwich at a table

"Hey,Natu"as he sat at the table with her.

"So...are you going to do these cut-scenes frequently to see how the authors are feeling"said Not-anymore

"Yep,I am,Natu or Zelda"said Jman as he ate his author-created sandwhich

"Why did you call me Zelda?"said Natu as she took her magic marker to create another sandwhich

"Cause you're abusive"said Jman as he was slapped in the face and was punched several times. Jman then took out his Magic Keyboard and typed up a spell to heal wounds.

"I hope you die"said Not-anymore as she went back to her mansion in the A.C.W.

"Don't be mad that my house is bigger than yours!"said Jman as went to his 500 story mansion in the A.C.W.

* * *

"Sorry...abusive much"said past Link under his breath,and he got punched again.

"Let's just eat the picnic now"said Zelda as she began to started to go for the potato salad to slowly chew the food.

"What is that over there?"said Past Link as he saw a giant tree with people frozen in it along with a cab.

"Whoa,we shouldn't touch,lets just go back eating"said Zelda as both of them went back to eating food. Suddenly,two shorter versions of Link came into view.

"Hey Toon Link,hey Young Link"said Link as he began to eat some pie.

"Watch'a doing guys"said the duo as they sat down

"We are eating food that ZELDA was supposed to make"said Link as he was suddenly punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. Zelda and Link started to form a thrash cloud with only Zelda winning at it.

"GO LINK,BEAT HER UP!"said Toon Link as Zelda only beat him more

"GO ZELDA,BEAT HIS FREAKIN FACE OFF"said Young Link as Zelda began to beat him even more

"Hey,Link is better"Said Toon Link as he began to fight Young Link.

"Link can die if i care"said Young Link as he started to take out a bomb and throw it at him. The bomb exploded sending Toon Link back into a tree,but luckily put his feet up to the tree first and managed to jump back towards Young Link managed to tackle him to the floor and started to punch his face.

* * *

"Hey,Not anymore together"said Jman as he ate a sandwich in the cafe. Not-Anymore began to punch him.

"Ow,If you punch me I'll hurt you"said Josh as he cried a little

"You can't,I'm a girl"said Not-anymore

"Who said me"said Jman as he used his magic keyboard to type up a Frost breathing Hydra towards Not-anymore while he jumped up to do a Ground Breaker with his fists covered in earth. Jman then started to run away with him typing up a Bat-Cycle

"It is on!"said Not-Anymore as she started to draw a motorcycle.

* * *

The battle between Zelda and Link left Link with several bruises and scrapes and burns. The battle of Tl and YL left each other pains of war and stomach aches.

"Okay we should just stop for today"said ,a massive purple portal appeared with black appearing into the middle. A massive hand formed out of it and grabbed Young Link and disappearing

"YOUNG LINK,NNNOOOOOOOOOOO"said Toon Link as he began to cry along with Zelda.

"You see Toon Link,this is where fighting get to you!"said Link as he was punched in the gut by Zelda and the face by Toon Link

"Shut up!You drive people away,you don't even care about yourself!"said Toon Link as he cried but he got slapped in the face.

"You think that.I saved lives,I saved Zelda,you,and everyone."said Link as tears streaked down his face.

"Lets just get back home"said Link as Zelda and TL followed him. When they went home,they were greeted by smoke and fire and several koopas.

"Time to get rid of the final threat"said a large Koopa as he shot and missed and went into the forest.

"Run Guys!"said Link as the Koopas advanced

Suddnely,the Future gang went out of the box...

* * *

"I am the fastest person on wheels girl"said Jman as he began the wheel going out of control and turning.

"Not for long"said Not-anymore as she used her magic pencil to draw a then started to drive even faster,reaching a million miles per hour. The problem with this is,the cars on the road and people then makes a grappling hook and hooks onto a building and rides on the rooftops

"HAHAHAHAHAHA,idiotic little fat girl"said Jman as the motorcycle went faster than before

"I HOPE YO"said Not-Anymore as she crashed into a car and she went flying into a building and into several other cars. Her magic pencil went out of her hands and was air born and was flying towards Jman who catches it.

"Take that girly!"said Jman as he used her Magic Pencil to create a rocket booster which he used to get back to his house. He quickly made his way into his house and closed the door and wrote something on the pencil.

* * *

The future gang was sitting on the floor in pain due to the box tossing them out on their heads,causing even more pain to happen to them.

"So Bowser, probably did it"said Mario

"Why would he help us"said Peach as she brushed off her dress

"It was a accident,Bowser missed so that laser was probably for freezing us in crystals"said Mario,sad to see so much change due to it being their faults.

"Well,I did a full anylasis of the crystals and it seems that the crystals enchances your abilites and WAIT,where is Snake!"said D.J as he began to worry

"He wasn't in the crystals guys!"said Link as they began to panic,thinking that he was a prisoner or worst,a traitor.

"OH AH EEEEEE"said Donkeh Kong as he began to ask who Snake was but the gang did not speak monkey and guessed he was worried too.

"Snake is probably was dead-last anyway."said Lucas as he was hit on the head and punched several times.

"He was a leader!"said Mario as he punched his gut.

"He was strong."said Luigi as he punched him

"Most of all he is the Solider!"said everyone else as they punched him.

"Link,why were there Koopas and mummies in the same weren't no koopas in the dimension."said Mario

"Cause the Joker merged the dimension"said Link while everyone jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"Who is the Joker."said Mario since he was worried someone was stronger then them.

"No one knows,he looked like a fat demented clown to me who can't take a joke."said Link as he began to draw stuff in the dirt with his massive butter knife he calls a sword.

* * *

"Jman!Get out of your house right now before I pwn you into the next dimension filled with the smashers"said Not anymore as she began to egg Jman's house.

"Why should I.I got your magic penci...STOP EGGING MY HOUSE!"said Jman as he drew a massive egg over her house which drowned her house filled with egg yolks and stuff.

"THAT IS IT JMAN OF THE CMANS I WILL FREAKIN DESTROY YOU!"said Not anymore as she began to climb his house

"You shouldn't do that Natu."said Jman as he began to point and laugh at her as she got pushed off his house while she climbed 900000000000000 miles up Jman's house.

"This is why you don't mess with me!Don't make me draw fire so you burn!"said Jman as he begun.

" IT MAN IT BURNS!"said Not anymore as she began to drop and roll on the ground while looking like a idiot towards people like,Whitefangwolf and Jazzhearts.

"Yikes,she is such a freakin werido"said Jazzhearts as he took out his Author Guitar and began to sing to extenguish the flame for justice! His guitar put out the flame but a portal appeared and took the guitar.

"Take the JazzHearts,you owe me for the publicity I gave you!"said Jman as he took his guitar.

"Give us back our stuff yo!"said Jazz as he threw several tomatoes on several of Jman windows. Making it smelly.

* * *

"Okay guys...AHHHHH"said Link as he pointed. There,there was a giant two legged robot with cow like designs for legs and it kept on mooing.

"What is that thing!"said Ice Climbers as they shot ice at it

"Take this!"said D.J as he got into a stance while he didn't know he didn't have his laser gun.

"D. BEING ABSOLETE!"said Peach as he yelled in his ear

"We need Snake to defeat this being."said Lucas but a mysterious figure in a orange suit came up and started to shoot at the Coweg...

* * *

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING ANY OCS!**


	17. The Insanity

"AHHH,IS THAT A FRIGGIN CYBORG!"said Popo as I finally said his name for once instead of duo. The so called Cyborg started to kick the giant monster several times with each time mooing. Then,at the same time,the gang saw fast running spheres heading straight towards gang dodged but the sphere hit the Cyborg and went into a orange ship which exploded shortly.

"My Ship!You cow will eat the fury of my steak!"said the Cyborg as a massive beam came out of the cannon of her arm. The cannon roasted the cowboard,making the gang eat the cow.

"This steak is delicous!I wish like five more came so we can have more"said Mario as he chewed his meat that was spiced with Thymin and Mint.

"Mario,you don't get it. Look around here."said Luigi as he spread his arm wide to see the destruction

"What is the problem Ludwig of the Luddys!"said Mario as he continued to eat more steak from the Cowboard

"The probl...THAT WAS ONE FREAKING COW!WHAT HAPPENED THERE WAS 10 OR 100 OR 1000"said Luigi as he was panicing since all the damage only one did and 10 can do way worst...

"I know what we have to do"said the Cyborg as he went to draw a picture on a piece of paper on a tree.

"We need to take out the transmission tower,to make sure more don't show up"said The Cyborg

"I'll get the cab ready"said Mario as he ran towards the cab...

* * *

"Hey guys what are you doing?"said Sage-of-Spades as he took out his cards to make a peanut jelly sandwhich as they were in the cafeteria ,his cards flew out of his hands and into Josh's.

"Now now,no Author Magic."said Josh as a White wolf came into the room

"Hey yall,How you doin."said Whitewolffang as he took out his Author Paint until his Author Weapon got taken by Josh.

"No no,you will make your food by hand like mortals, now go down and get some food"said Josh as the authors went down to get food.

"Pssttt,once Captain idiotic turns,I'll ram him."said Not anymore as she got ready to secretly ram

"I can hear you Natu,now go back being my slave and be my foot stool."said Josh as she bend down for Josh to put his feet on her.

"What do you want to do now,master"said Not anymore as she was sweating due to Josh setting a cup of coffee on her.

"Go over to HyperInyusha office,and steal his newest copy of the Normals."said Josh as Notanymore got the coffee all over her shirt.

"I'm going,I'm going"said Not-anymore as she began to run towards HyperInyusha office where his newest copy was on his desk

"Now now little girl,what do you want with that"said a Red haired man with black was said that HyperInyusha was so secret,it is rumored he killed the last man who found his secret then written The Normals after his life...

* * *

"Plan Tacoes of the Pizza,a-go"said the Cyborg as she drove the cab near the transmission tower with Donkey Kong readying his fist to destroy the tower. Samus made Donkey Kong fist collide with the tower,rocketing it over millions of miles,towards the ocean. Suddenly,they were ambushed by some party crashers cows.

"AWWWW YEAH"said Link as he took out his sword and started to jump in the commander seat in the cow.

"YEE HAWWW"said Link as he started to shoot out of control towards the other cows,destroying them. Then,out of nowhere the cab comes and flys towards one of the cows,destroying the cow and somehow not even leaving a scratch on the car somehow.

"Eat my massive knife Cows!"said Link as Mario burned the Cows for people to eat.

"This food is good!"said Mario as the meat salivates his mouth with burning conditions

"Poyo!"said Kirby as he was sucked the meat into his mouth,the juices spraying all over everyone

"This is delicious"said Nana as she started to drink the white stuff Link gave her.

"Hey,Link what is this stuff"said Nana as she drunked even more as it splattered

"Milk,now stop doing that,you are making it splatter"said Link as he began to eat even more meat

"Yoshi!"said Yoshi as he ate so much meat with his tounge,his tounge went on fire and we was running around and making flaming eggs.

"This is a excellent steak,you made Link."said the Cyborg as he ate some more

"BRRRRMMMM"said the Cab as the cab somehow digested the food it was given.

"Perfect food,if only if we had some eggplant along wit hit"said Popo,a little saddended by the fact that there was no eggplant.

"Okay,lets pack up and get the stuff"said Lucas as he packed his bag with steak before he even had a bite of it. As soon as the smashers finished snacking,they headed out.

* * *

"I won't go down without a fight!"said Not anymore as he avoided a punch by Iny as it destroyed the wall behind then took out his Author Sword and started to draw letters in the air. Suddenly,a giant meteor almost hit Not-anymore as she was transported to the started to wonder until a massive leg punched the moon and rocketed towards the edge of space. Not anymore jumped off and charged up a punch and hit the leg so it bended it to AUTHOR CREATION WORLD!

* * *

(smash school)  
"Hey,do you want to go on a date"said April as she picked up her sword as she sliced a table

"YES,YES I DO!"said Josh until a giant leg hit April as it sent her to the core

"Well,she is dead. How about I find Jay..."said Josh as he went to find Jay

* * *

"Hey,how are we all able to sit in this car without us squishing each other"said the Cyborg as she ate a slice of ham pizza with a ham salald with a ham shake with ham salad dressing on the ham dress that peach was wearing.

"We need a name to call us"said Luigi ignoring the cyborg question

"How about the SPF"said Mario as he put on spf 50 on.

"Something orignal"said Luigi as he ate a salad

"How about team ice."said Mario as he ate a piece of ,a small monkey came and jumped in the car

"OOHH AHH EEE"said Dk as he pounded his chest proudly

"Ku ba he"said the small monkey who were carrying two wooden guns

"I think they know each other"said Link as he backed away from the DK tie monkey and the DK hat money.

"FAL LALALALA DIE DIE DIE!"said Popo as he punched a dark purple mist went towards him.


	18. CROSSER OVER

"The darkness...it is here"said Link as he began to run away from the mist of darkness

"Quick!The cab!"said Mario as the gang ran towards the smaller Dk monkey used a small jetpack and jetted towards the cab,getting into the driver seat.

"I shall not die today!"said Luigi as he jumped through the window of the cab

"Link get in"said Nana as Link jumped into the trunk when he saw a werid girl in it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"said Link as he shut the trunk and went into one of the doors.

"What is the darkness,Link. Is it evil"said Peach as she asked a idiotic question.

* * *

"Now,INyusha of the Anger,stop!"said Not anymore as she jumped out of the way. Suddenly,Jazzhearts appeared when he got hit in the face by inyusha. Jazzheartz started to glow and change shape...he started to form!He became WRITERWITHPENCILS!

"Time to stop you!"said Writer as he took out his new author weapon...his started to draw a giant subspace bomb to destroy Hyper and drew himself wings so he can fly away with Not anymore.

"You are going to create a time vortex!"said Hyper as they got sucked in. They started to see stories about a blue bird about someone stealing his cake,a story about the olympics 2012,a story about a school of smashers,and a story about a group called the Normals. They suddenly went out of the time vortex and went back into the cafeteria.

"I got your book Josh!"said Not anymore as she began to crawl towards him.

"Hmm...seems boring"said Josh as he burned the paper as he started to drink more of his frozen beverage.

"WHA..."said Not anymore as she was mad that she went through all of that but he didn't even read it yet

"Thats it,I wish that you never existed,I WISH THAT YOU WERE ON MY STORY"said Not ,a vortex appeared behind Jman and got sucked in

* * *

The world of the Good vs Evil started to fall apart. The colors were drifting off into space,everything were out of place

"What is happening!"said Peach as a time vortex suddenly sucked them all up

* * *

**Short chapter due to CROSSOVERRRRRR! WITH SMASH SCHOOL**


	19. The Destruction

_DANANANANANANANANAN_

_A story appeared near a bed stand while someone began to read it._

_"Once upon a time,in a school about..."said the grandma before she got squashed by a jukebox_

_"Once upon a time,where you can grind, before the stories intertwine..."said the jukebox before it got squashed by a teacher_

_"The school had students from the original..."said the Teacher as he got hit by a book_

_"The Universe was in peril,the books were the source of power..."said the book as it got burned to death before Not anymore appeared through one curtain and Jman appeared through one._

_Jman took out his author keyboard while not anymore took out her author pencil. They both used the lasers in their pencils to make a giant explosion which made a sign called JMAN ANYMORE HOUR_

"What happened..."said Mario as he came out of his bed near Luigi and Peach...wait bed!

_OHHH the horror! Our heros had the flare!_

"Hey ,watch'a doing.I've been making this apple pie for you"said four werid girls in the same dress.

"Umm,nothing...HEY LOOK FREE SURGAR TOASTED SUGAR DIMES!"said Luigi as they ran away from the girls.

"Teachers, aren't you at your stations,get on to it men!"said a big hand as he somehow teleported them away...

_To think that everything was right a few minutes ago...WAIT I CAN SAVE THE STORY!  
_

A rip through space began to form on a nearby locker,smashing it to several pieces. A silver man with a blue skateboard who had brown hair and elctrifying eyes.

"I need to find Josh,since he was created by Jman,he probably knows since Jman would probably use him as a safe box for everything"said THE ANOUNCER as he used his power of lightning to fly towards a ripped piece of clothing

"Hmmmm...this seems strange..."said THE ANNOUNCER as he saw that the coloring was fading out quickly...

* * *

Mario fell through a portal above a teacher desk,with several eyes staring at him.

"Ummm,hello?Its a me,MARIO"said Mario as he began his signature pose of awsome while fire coming out of his hands

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY...now what is the subject today"said every single person said while eating pop-tarts

"Ummmmmmmmmm...guns?"said Mario as he picked up a gun from a nearby rack and started to shoot it at the students.

"Stop it mario!"said everyone as they began to dance along with the bullets

"Dance you foools!.Dance like the fools you are!"said Mario as he began a super bolt which burned some students

"Ummmmmm...hello fellow students,do you know where Josh is"said Announcer as he began to walk towards them

"Yeah,he was in Dagger's room"said a girl who he dosen't know the name too

"Ummmm,thank you and goodbye"said Announcer as he left the room

"WHY AREN'T YOU DANCING!"said Mario as he picked up a second gun and shooting it rapidly

* * *

"Okay,this must be dagger room"said Jman as he saw all the daggers on the door. He began to open the door until...he saw Josh kissing Poppy...

"Awww man,I'm going to hurl!"said the Announcer as he threw up in a nearby garbage can. Josh came out of the room ready to beat him up.

"WAIT, I am from Jman!"said the announcer as Josh began to stand down due to him being the safe box for everything for Jman

"What are you doing here"said Josh as he began to walk with the announcer

"Jman has been overthrown,his story is getting destroyed and along with that, he wield one of the top dangerous author weapons,that now not anymore is using and being a idiot with."said Announcer as he geared up to walk faster.

"Where are we going too"said Josh as they walked quickly outside

"We are going to find Donkey Kong..."said Announcer as they ran into a nearby jungle...

"Wait why were you in Dagger's room"

"Oh yeah,we stole his wallet"said Josh as he took out Dagger's wallet

* * *

Kirby was working with the cooking with him adding many veggies and many fruits. Sprinkle this,Sprinkle that,eat this"said Kirby as he ate the DragonFruit while adding a bunch of spices to the food.

"Hey Kirbeh"said Luigi as he entered the kitchen when he got teleported

"Hey its a me,Kirbeh"said Kirby as he added in a bunch of lemons and limes as Master Hand went on

"KIRBY,I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR FRIEND REQUEST,AND FOR JOSH,STOP MAKING OUT WITH POPPY,"said Master Hand as laughter was heard along with a few more bullets coming out of a a gun in a nearby room

* * *

"Hello slave,look how mighty have fallen"said Not anymore as Jman was chained by his leg while in his prison cell along with the other authors.

"You shall never win this fight"said Jman as he tried to reach towards her and punch her but the chain held him back.

"Well,good to know that that is okay,here is your food"said Not Anymore as she threw his food towards his head while in splattered all over his face

"Well,that was okay for you"said Not anymore as she began to laugh at Jman despair and walked away.

"Not anymore you won't"said Josh as he revealed a special secret story he was creating,using part of the lead from the author pencil.

"The hero noticed something going on with the hero plane,he began to trek a long and dangerous journey to the Author Realm to find the problem with the balance"said Jman as he finished


	20. We meet a blacked haired boy

_The hero trekked the dangerous terrain and located the author witch,he destroyed her mighty weapon and erased the memories of the smashers of her and the authors. He eventually became the DOHVAKIn,but that is a story for another day_

* * *

**_AUTHOR HEAVEN_**

"Now,you idiotic troll,we are back in control"said Josh as the other authors started to chair as he begin to throw oranges at Not anymore

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!I AM YOUR QUEEN"said Not anymore until a orange jabbed her in the eye and started to sting.

"Yaya princess,you do that while you go back diddly dallying in your office with minium pay and a trailer house"said Hyper as he threw limes at the girl

"Now,stop sucking on lemons and go back writing your story"said Writer as he unbound her and used their author powers to put her back into the office.

"Idiotic monsters,putting me in jail"said Not anymore as she got angry

* * *

Where we left off,the books teleported them to the Hyrule ,that didn't happen yet,let all just imagined this happened when this happened

"Hey want some lasgana"said Mario as the books glowed and got teleported towards a huge city with BRIGGGHTT LIGGHHHTTTSS AND SHINING STARSSSSSS.

"GUYS,LISTEN!"said Peach as she was reading from one of the books because she wanted to know what powers the book fore told they had and how they had the ability to teleport people over huge distances.

"Yes ,sheesh it's such a hard knock life for us"said Luigi as he was wearing a red wig while wearing a red shirt. They began to trek into the big city until they encounter a Black Haired kid making snow and fire along with lightning while still using his powers to make fireworks in the distance while making it rain fire.

"Hey Lucas,it's your long loss cousin who got lost in the rain storm"said Mario as he was remembering a Tv show about triplets who were given power to as teenage kings while one of the triplets ran away like a coward and didn't know his other triplet.

"He isn't my cousin,he is a futurenaut and disrupting the time he dosen't stop it will be destroyed along with us in a fiery fashion that people will mistake for his own power and often remark at idiotic times"said Lucas as he put his finger towards the air while saying all of that while a lightning strike happened behind him and burning down a house.

* * *

"So Natu,you learned your listen"said Jman as he ate a sandwhich as he threw several lemons and pears towards Not anymore who was just getting hurt and falling to the ground and crying "I AM YOUR KING!" while she wasn't a man but a woman.

"So Jman,hows it been."said a werid monsterish girl who was sitting next to him who was wearing pink.

"I'll answer for him,he is doing fine"said JOSH THE CELEBRITY FROM SMASH SCHOOL!"

"Hey,what are you doing here? I thought you had a show at smash school"said Josh as he pointed towards Not anymore who cried even more and got tears all over her work and sandwhich

"Oh,SOME GIRL WAS BEING A MONSTER AND WON'T GIVE ME A APPEARANCE IN SMASH SCHOOL"said Josh as he kicked Not anymore as Jman began to laugh at her misfortune and threw a spinach sandwhich towards Not anymore as he laughed

* * *

"We have to stop the time ripple from 2-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4101010101010101011021010234 0101011101001100100010010101 01010 Galaxy cluster to make the timeline function correctly and stop the misfortune of this story being deleted due to many reasons and people being idiots for not reviewing this story while some other story got more reviews while this story been here longer than that story which makes me very angry for that fact and wants me to go to that person house and beat her up."said Lucas as he was refering to certain people

_FOR YOUR INFORMATION PEOPLE I MEAN YOU,YOU PEOPLE GIVE SMASH SCHOOL 200 REVIEWS WHILE THIS STORY HAS LIKE FREAKIN 18.I SHOULD GET OUT OF THIS STORY AND OUT OF YOUR COMPUTERS JUST TO BEAT YOU UP_

_"_Lets all go beat up this Time ripple together,as friends"said Mario as they rushed towards the dark haired man. Mario did a F.L.U.D.D attack at the person while Luigi jumped over him and shot a few fireballs and a green the man was in the air,Donkey Kong grabbed him from the air and threw him up and punched him towards Kirby. Kirby jumped up and kicked him towards Diddy Kong who in return shot peanuts towards the man the man went towards Peach. Peach then took out her umbrella and punched the man towards the cab who in return hit the man by driving foward and the man went towards Link who used his sword to slice the man towards Yoshi who threw several eggs at him while everyone charged their final attack and hit him dead on. The attacks made a rip on subspace and made a tiny light.

"We have defeated you,now join us or you will face my power of fire"said Mario as he charged up a fire attack

"I'm SRRYYYY. I got lost while someone tried to take the book my grandma gave me and tried to beat me up too"said the black haired boy who started to cry on the floor while sucking his books started to glow and finally a huge flash happened and the smashers dissappeared into oblivion.

"Hey what about me!"said the black haired boy who got flashed by light while getting transported to oblivion

**TO ALL READERS,**

**WHY MUST YOU REVEIW SMASH SCHOOOLLL!**


	21. Back to the Second Dimension

The gang got transported to a werid metal island full of weapons and guns and a werid guy with a camo suit...

_Hey,it is snake!_

"Snake,your here!"said Mario as he did a dance with fire.

"Yes,Yes I am. Now, Watch'a doin?"said Snake as he referenced to a tv show

_Snake stop that before I attack you with my powers_

"So,why are you here and why didn't you get sucked up along with us when the story got ruined by the evil author"said Luigi

* * *

"Are you tired,are you mad,feel pain"said Josh as he kicked Not anymore in her face then super punched her out of the cafeteria.

"Now,we can get to the original purpose of these shorts and finally do something"said a creepy pink girl.

"What Snake is facing is very emotional with reuniting with his friends,so he isn't saying much"said Jman as he ate a sanwhich

"I know,he is facing some issues along with the smashers and are very emotional in seeing on how the life changed around him and no one to protect him from the pain of being alone while he couldn't spend the last monements with friends but he met new ones and became happy"said Pink girl who danced

"HEYYY GUUUUUYSSSSSS,"said Gnat1.

_He wasn't supposed to be here. You see readers,he practices the forbidden type of storys... murder stories. They have been outlawed for a long time due to their high violences in storys that were meant for kids._

* * *

_MEMORY WIIIPEEE_

_"What was I talkin' bout."said_ Luigi as he danced around

"Guys,we need to help snake with his problem"said Samus as he/she did a dance party with Luigi as they both did the lamby dance of snakes

"Okay,The guy called Titan is here along with a oversised turtle,a werid mage, and a impriosned girl/boy thing" said Snake as the rest of the smashers changed their expressions to suprise to see that so many villians are here at one place

"That is scary."To think so many are here."It can be catastrophic"But we shall win this battle"For us."The universe"For our hometown!"said the Ice climbers,Ness,Lucas,mario,Luigi,Peach as the car hummed with them.

"But we might not be able to stop them,they already beaten us"said Snake as Mario went up to him and punched him in his face.

"Never...Never give up,there is always a new chance,a new chance at survival. We have went through worst,me and Luigi faced Bowser, Link defeated a mage, the Ice Climbers climbed the mountain and Yoshi and Kirby...they went through the horror the most. They were outcasts until the faced their trials,so we shall do this,TOGETHER"said Mario as they began to gear up and went into the cab and drove towards a empty forest.

* * *

"So Natu, umadbroski"said Jman as he laugh at her face as she tried to punch him but he dodged it but he round house kicked her towards the ground. She then went through a series of hand positions.

"Author Style:Flame's Descent"said Not anymore as she blew up a crazed up fire towards Jman

"Author Style:Rolling Titan"said Jman as he charged up a green ball in his mouth. As the fire came close enough,he fired it. The two attacks clashed with Jman coming up and using a new justu.

"Author Style:RollinTitan Throw"said Jman as he launched another ball but this one was diffrent. The ball had what looks like tentacles coming out of it in a crazed fashion. The balls beat Not anymore fire attack but Not anymore charged up a new attack.

"Author Style:Earth Rotation!"said Not anymore as she stuck out her hands. The balls then hit her hands and kept there until he held her hands up in a new fashion with her having a new glow. She glowed with Green and Pink. She started to charge up a attack that glowed with a new energy. She launched it at him but a new person took the attack for him


	22. You are my friend,oooooohhhhhhh

The cab tires popped right out after driving for some strange reason. Snake came out of the cab to noticed a sparkly glow on of the tree. He looked at it and found out is was...A TRAPPP.

"GUYS,RUN!"said Snake as he got taken from something purple and sticky...

* * *

Jman seemed to see the little pink girl and Gnat1 taking the blow for him. Jman's eyes started to glow with him getting up and him having a black,white,and red aura surronding him.

"It is ON"said Jman as he screamed with his voice destorying the floorboards. Jman started to charge up a attack in his mouth

"Author Style:Anger's Batallion!"said Jman as he launched a beam towards Not anymore who managed to block it.

"Freak,that is too strong"said Jman as he noticed the little pink girl and Gnat reaching towards him. Jman put his hand on their hands as he charged up a massive writting on the ground with the aura leaving him.

"Author Style:FORBIDDEN FORMATION!"said the three as the writing on the ground wrapped around Not anymore while a coffin came out of the ground beneath her and she fell right in. The writing came into the ground and the coffin sanked into the ground.

"Too much"said Jman as he fell to the ground in unconciousness

* * *

The gang started to start up the cab and crash into the MASSIVE PURPLE STICKY MOSTERR... The monster screamed in fright and terror and lifted up its suckish cups and started to blow out a strange substance unknown to this world. The substances started to burn the air around them while they dodged them.

"This Fire brings me back into the original bros"said Mario as he referenced to the original super smash bros.

"No time to break the wall again Mario. It's fight time!"said Samus as he/she kicked a suction cup. Suddenly, the tentacle went higher with something coming out of the water. It had a black mask and a purple body.

"What...what happened to this Blooper"said Mario as he prepared a fire ball.

"Man happened. Man entered the water and polluted it. This made the blooper increase in size and evilness."said Link as he took out his hook shot and started to aim it at the beast. Link shot off the hookshot and pulled himself up to the blooper. He started to slash at the beast with him doing no damage to it whatever he did. The squid started to shake Link off.

"We need to do this together. Guys,attack at once!"said Mario as they all let off their respective attack with Kirby using his suck power to get Mario's fire and Yoshi using trees and using them as eggs. The blooper fell to the ground with one of their eyes replaying a event...

"HELP...I'M TRAP INSIDE THE GAME!...This isn't a game no more!"said a Angel. The books started to glow and in a flash, they transported them selves to a cloud world.

* * *

"I NEVER LOSE...NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! EAT MY HEROIC JUSTICE OF HAM AND DESTRUCTION SALAMI!"said Not anymore as she charged up her powers for a new attack.

"Author Style:United Front"said Not anymore as a small needle left her body and striked the floor of the coffin. Cracks started to appear through the coffin and made the coffin starting to break. The coffin shattered into a million pieces while metal bonds left her attached to a piece.

"Touche Jman,Touche. AUTHOR STYLE: INTERDIMENSIONAL TRANSPORT!"said Not anymore as she got transported towards several locations including Josh's transformation, Gnat1 story,and finally back into Author's Heaven where Jman was back up and ready with the rest of the authors ready to attack Not anymore.

"I NEVER LOSE!"said Not anymore as she charged up a attack and exploded Author's heaven and sent Jman into the future...

_Long ago in a distant land, I, Not anymore, the ultmiate author, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish author wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Not ANYMORE!_


	23. Cloud World

"This cloud world is suspicous"said Mario as he tried to burn a cloud with the clouds turning into waper vapor. The water vapor then travleled a thousand miles and met with a werid King penguin.

"Agreed,lets all spre...OH M G!WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"said the children as they ran with their hands up and running into walls and podiums. They then run into werid green and black men. The green and black men started to attack the kids

* * *

Jman landed in a giant city covered with red and black. He then noticed his surrondings and started to run from the then trips on a strange thing.

"What is this?"said Josh as he picked up a sword which glistened in the light. The glow shined out and tore at a darkness faraway

_FAR AWAY_

"You won't get away from this!"said many famous authors such as The Normals and Yoshi!

"You see,I already have fool"said Not anymore who had a chair made of gold and silver.

* * *

Gotta get back

Back to the past

Samurai Jman

Watch out

Gotta get back

Back to the past

Samurai Jman

Jman to the past Jman to the past Jman to the past

* * *

Jman started to travel long distances throughout the strange world which he named Kulu...

* * *

"Time to stop the madness"said Mario as he shot one man while Luigi jumped over him and show a fire ball at them. Snake then jumped into the air and shoot several rockets towards the men . The men exploded on contact and conducted a synch sequence to die. Suddenly,several arrows rained from the sky and onto the men. An angel came from the sky and said "What is wrong with you!"said the angel

"What is wrong with you...""Pit""pitty pat" said Pit and Mario while they jumped a man.

"I was training my men for a reason."said Pit as he shot more arrows at men

"Ya right!"said Mario as jumped a cart and shot a fireball and when he landed he trip-slid under a tree trunk and punched a man. Mario then blocked the man's punch with his arm and punches him.

"You see them!They need it,they are weak freaks!"said Pit as he pointed them golden angels were following a track on a boombox.

_In other circumstances you might fail,_  
_'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail._  
_Youre Angel to freak_  
_But I'm gonna see you sweat..._  
_Milk!_

_We're gonna see how much you can take,_  
_I'm gonna work you through your union break._  
_You squeeze a silkworm, what you think you're gonna get?_  
_Silk!_

_But I know a way, we can make you a warrior,_  
_Even though now you're a wuss._  
_It's the way of the Platypus!_

_But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout..._

_Your gonna run up a ramp with two buckets of water,_  
_Swing over muck for some reason._  
_At some point you'll drop to your knees when it's raining_  
_and look up into the sky-y..._

_You'll stand on a post with your arms out,_  
_Hey, these flowers are way out of season!_  
_You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man_  
_and move big heavy things with your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind..._

_But I know a way, we can make you a warrior,_  
_Even though now you're a wuss._  
_It's the way of the Platypus!_

_It's the way of the Platypus!_

At the end of the track,several of the angels fell onto the floor exhausted and sweaty

* * *

"Seems like he is still alive,no problem. ALL IS TIME FOR SINE AND MINE BINE THIS CRIME TO THE DIME!"said Not anymore while she looked in a crystal ball. The ball then showed a picture of Jman who then stopped.

In his end,he shall not move for two weeks,and the gang started to stay too


	24. Dance

As the gang teleported through time and space,they reached back to a familiar region known as Dream World.

"Poyo poyo,poy poy poyo"said Kirby as he did a happy dance to show his happiness. The gang started to adventure throughout Dream World where they met many ,a caped crusader appeared

"Who is he!"said Lucas as he prepared to attack this foe

"Your worst Nightmare"said the crusader as they began to attack

_It's always hard,  
When the journey begins.  
Hard to find your way;  
Hard to make amends.  
But there's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you._

Lucas started aim a PK lightning towards the crusader while he dodged it and jumped into the air and did a orange tornado and attacked Lucas in his face

"UNBELIEVABLE!"said Mario as he began to walk towards the plane

"Don't,this is Lucas's fight"said Luigi as he held Mario back.

It's never easy,  
To make a choice:  
To keep things inside,  
Or raise your voice.  
But for everyone there comes a time  
When the light inside begins to shine.

Lucas started to shine with light and he started to do a giant lightning attack at the crusader

"Meta Knight shall not lose!"said the crusader now called Meta Knight as he punched Lucas's face into the sunset

It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.

Lucas started to use PK lightning to light himself back into Meta Knight as they both hold their hands in their battle.

It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin—

They both started to punch each others and kick each other with their legs at their heads.

So many choices;  
How do we know?  
So many places;  
Where do we go?  
What should I say?  
What should I do?  
Still, we're together: me and you!

"LUCAS!"said Mario as he began to charge into the battle randomly as he started to charge a massive red fireball.

It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.

"MARIO,IT ISNT SAFE!"said Lucas as he got hit with Meta's sword which pinned him to the wall

"POYO!"said Kirby as the girls cried with Samus crossing his hands.

It's not always black and white,  
But your heart always knows what's right.  
But let the journey begin:  
Forever!

Mario jutted his feet out and kicked Meta's face and tagged him with a punch

There's nothing you can't do,  
'Cause you've got the power inside of you.  
It's not always right or wrong,  
As long as your spirit's strong.  
It's not always win or lose,  
It's the road you choose;  
The answer's within.

Lucas finally fell down from the wall and landed face first and started to cry at them.

It's not always black and white,  
but your heart always knows what's right.  
Let the journey begin:  
Battle!

Mario started to shoot a massive fireball and melted the knight's shield

"You live for now.."said Meta Knight as a laugh was heard with a clown head appearing.

"Beep beep"said the car who started to crash into random stuff.

* * *

Jman started to reanimate as he trekked the battle plane. He sliced through a robot and jumped above a robot's head while punching one of their heads off. The robots started to gear up with rockets and bullets,starting a cross-reaction to occur with gun power getting everywhere.

"Thanks alot Not anymore you stupid girl!"said Jman as he put his sword through a gorilla robot mouth while taking out its power supply and shoving it into another bot's mouth. The bot started to implode on itself. The parts started to form together as with magic and it started to form a white machine.

"Thank you mon,I will now give you ultmiate power!"said the white machine

"What is Ultimate power?"said Jman as he asked while the white machine took out a disco ball.

"ITS DANCCEEEEE"said the white machine as everyone on the plane started to dance with music appearing out of no where.

Jman started to do the one finger up and down thing and then the invisible space walk. He started to glow with power with its power starting to dance


	25. Sandy Halloween

**OH NOOOOOOOO...SANDY CHEEKS WENT FROM THE SEA AND INTO THE ELECTRIC SYSTEM AND NOW I MISSSEEDD HALLOOWWEEEENNN...CURSED YOU SPONGEBOB!**

"Why Sandy...why"said Mario as the fan fiction went into the real world for a close diagnostics of it.

"Lets adventure forth this joruney.."said Link as he drove down a road

"Beee..."said the car as it see the destruction King Song reaked upon the town

"They said if...if this was a bigger hurricane...the whole island would've been underwater except for a few buildings..."said Ness as he checked his phone.

"We...We gotta help...We are Smashers...We don't only fight...We help..."said Mario as he began to run to Brooklyn with tears in his eyes.

"Mario...DON'T WORRY ABOUT PAULINE!"said Luigi as Dk beated his chest. Suddenly,it all went to dark as the sparks of the downed electrical cords went down. Werid music started to play in the background...with Mario getting transported back near the cab

_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

"Even we aren't this evil..."said Bowser as he sees many destroyed houses in the open with fires and floods

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This, our town of Halloween_

"Mario...we each lose something dear to us sometime in our lives...we are adventures and heros and we always get them back"said Luigi as he patted Mario w

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

"HUG MEEE!"said Luigi as the pumpkin screamed in delight with Peach held him along with DK

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

A bunch of children started to swarm outside trick o kids fell on rocks and glass. Some of them got more worst incidents with electrical wires and got shocked very badly.

I_ am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

"Under our beds...We sleep in a cab..."said Luigi as he instantly got his courage back.

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Ness and Lucas then pull out snakes

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

"The EGGPLANT SOOONGGGGG"said the infamous ice duo

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

"No I don't i am scared!"said Luigi as he hid

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

"How do you know where I was!"said Luigi as he ran out of the can

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

"AAHHHHH"said Luigi and Mario as green slime came out of the ground

Aren't you scared?

"Yes,I am"said Luigi as he hid even more

_Well, that's just fine_  
_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everbody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

"Where I hide my crown!"said Peach said as she lost her tiara

_Don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Act might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everyone scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la la_

"TAADDAAAAAAAAA"said everyone as the gang got transported

**I'm am sorry for everyone who expirenced Hurricane Sandy. I wish for good reconstruction for those affected. I know how it felt and since most people don't have power,I'm sorry.**


	26. Ike Marth

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. A few people name FE Girl 1 was being a jerk to me. She basically banned me,called my work and writing junk and you know what,I don't freaking care about her anymore. She think her forum is all that good, but it isn't. I am not encouraging you to join my side. This song right here will start the story and this song is one I made**

** _  
_**_ I thought you were my friend_

_ But no,you just stepped on my heart_

_ My blood is all fired up from my rage_

_ But no,you just made me better_

_ You made the sun setter the show_

_ But hey,you know?_

_ You thought I was slow,you thought you was such a pro_

_ I'm sure you threw the distance too slow_

_ But hey,you know?_

_ You just made me better,you are just a monster_

_ You just lost your life,cause you thought I'm a bummer_

_ You know what? Shut up now_

_ But hey,you know?_

_ But hey,you know?_

_ Your'e a monsterrrrr..._

The gang got transported to what it seems a blank plain. D.J was the first to point out that they seemed werid at first. It seemed that they had pixelated with them retaining the older game models. Suddenly, a princess seemed to be rushing from...Titan!

"Titan... I shall not lose this time!"said Mario as he began to shoot out several fire balls.

"Time shall freeze.."said Titan as he began to become encased in a black orb. The orb got shot off to the gang.

_FLASHBANGSIZZLESKADOOSH_

The gang got transported to a kingdom. But,it seemed at last not of all was there. It seemed few was missing.

"Where are the othe...what is this?"said Luigi as a book was on the ground with diamond on it

_Fire Emblem, companions walk_  
_The endless path together._

A horse was skitting down a hill and was chased by people with flames

_In the wavering shadow of spite,_  
_Our home is faced by the oncoming spear,_  
_Engulfed in flames._

_"_I shall never stop,not for no one!"said the girl as she began to cry with a arrow going near her head...

* * *

_I keep that unforgettable day in my heart_  
_And now rise up together with my companions._

_"_You see Anymore,I had my companions with me to help me"said Jman as he punched her in the stomach

_Fire Emblem, our bond shall be never broken._

_"_We never lose for anything."said NotInyusha as he used his magic brush to whip her to the ground. The whip got into her clothes and began to restrain her

_We hold fast to protect tomorrow_  
_And the one who awaits our return._

"Anu always win!"said Anymore as she began to charge up a attack in her mouth and aimed it at Jman. Jman began to run towards her with his keyboard making a shield with a star on it. The beam started to shoot.

_Fire Emblem, light gathers on the flag we unfurl._

The blast managed to hit the shield with it reflecting it. Jman started to aim it back at Anymore with the power being to much for both of it. The beam started to disipate into nothing

_Fire Emblem, we gaze upon the multitude of stars,_  
_Gripping our blades._

Josh gripped his keyboard as it transformed into a guitar with Anymore getting a stick of energy from her mouth and began to battle. Josh slashed her chest and her blocking it. He then kicked at her legs and made Anymore lose her balance. Anymore then threw her sword into a pipe.

_If we do not bring light to the darkness in these lands,_  
_The shooting stars will soar over a wasteland._

__"Bye bye,Jman!"said Anymore as she phased out. The pipe started to rumble and crumble as gas filled the room.

_Fire Emblem, on whom does the morning sun shine_  
_As she climbs over the edge of battle?_

__"I'm sorry...Authors,people,readers..."said Josh as he blocked out

**WOOT FINNALY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I used to post my chapater corresponding with anymore' shes gone so ima go with inyusha**


	27. Destroy it Jman

**This isn't truely a true true chapter to the story,except on the top part. The bottom part is basically the beggining of the spin-off series inspired by Wreck-It-Ralph,but its now called in my story Break It Jman**

"OOHHHH!"said Diddy Kong in monkey as he shot a peanut at the arrow and the arrow stopped in air.

The rest of the gang snapped their heads towards a group of horses who began to load up arrows. But,a shining knight in metal appeared. The knight flew towards the archers and created a tempest of orange which knocked them out

"Metal shall never settle"said the knight as he ran towards Kirby who was un-prepared towards the knight

* * *

Josh woke up in a white room with several other people,such as Bowser and other villians.

"Uhhh hey,I'm Jman."said Josh as others waved

"Hey,you finally came. But why did you come today... We asked you since 30 years"said the Ghosts from Pac-Man

"Well you know,I was around the neighboorhood and I decided to come for a while"said Josh as he drank some coffee

"Tell the truth..."said Bowser as he said it in THE voice.

"Fine,fine. Its just that...I just don't want to be the villian anymore."said Josh as chaos happened. The ghosts changed colors,Bowser blowing fire,Ganondorf creating random fires,and the rest of the villians shocked

"You not going Turbo on us,are you Josh?"said Kaos from Skylanders.

"Yeah,are you Josh"said Medusa from Kid Icarus

"I think he really is..."said a Team Rocket Grunt from Pokemon

"What!? No,No. I'm just tired of being a bad guy."said Josh

"You can't change the story Josh,so lets just close this with our motto"said Sasuke from Naruto as every stood up and held hands

"I'm bad,and that is good. I will never be good,and that isn't bad. As long as you belive in you."said everyone as they left the story with Josh taking the rest of the coffee.

Josh jumped off the page but got stop by the page stopper.

" What is your name"said a blue police officer with a balding problem

"J.K Rowling"said Josh as the police officer held out his hand.

"Real Name."

"Josh"

"Do you have any food on you?"said the officer while Josh put the coffee behind his back.

"No,no food..."said Josh as he walked away.

Josh walked towards a new story in what look like a mall. He then notice some characters, Captain UnderPants,Harry Potter,and Bella were on a corner alone and dirty. This always happened to people eventually. Once their story is abadoned or complete,they have no where to go. It is one of the things characters prepare for,but some few didn't care what happened,thinking their stories will always live on,so they never needed their old stories to live in.

"Here ya go."said Jman as he tossed the coffee at them in which they catched.

Jman then started to walk towards his game since it was getting dark out. He went towards a leaf pile and sat in it with what looks like his home. He then notices some fireworks in the air.

"Wait,what.."said Jman as he took out binaculars and viewed at what looked like a massive building. He then notices the characters here were partying along with Sherlock Holmes.

"He isn't even in this story!"said Jman as he ran towards the building.

Jman went through the stairs for 5 flights and knocked on his neighbor's door. Mario soon came out and instantly became scared.

"Ummmm,Hello Mario.."said Jman as he looked through the door to see cake

"Hey,Jman..."said Mario as he began to sweat

"Well,I was in the neghiborhood to see a party,and I was wondering if I can get some cake,you know, since no one gives some to me or rewards it to me"said Jman

"O...Kaayyyyy"said Mario as they both went in.

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world because it?s all so brand new_

Everyone saw Jman and started to mutter before him.

"Why is HE here..."

"Why should he be here"

"He is a villian"

"Everyone,he is just here for some cake"said Mario as Jman closed his eyes for a second.

_Don?t close your eyes because your future?s ready to shine_

"He doesn't deserve nothin'. He is just a villian,nothing else"said Luigi from the crowd who noticed his predicimemt.

_It?s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

"I was made like this. Like all of you"said Jman

"Lets cut the cake now..."said Mario as the cake was brought out here.

_There?s something in the air you can't deny_  
_It?s been fun but now I?ve got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_

Everyone,even some of other villians including Dedede and Meta Knight were up there, on a mountain,with Jman up in the sky where it was dark and with a angry expression on his face. Anymore was on the cake along with Gnat1,and Master of Dimensions in a green dress,up near the mountain showing their powers.

_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_When can we do this again?_

"Maybe,we should change the cake,maybe Jman can be on the mountain"said Jman as he pushed his figure of himself onto the mountain,knocking back some characters.  
_I got to know, when can I see you again?_  
_Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you_

"Oh,nonono. Villians are evil and don't deserve to be with us."said Samus as she knocked Jman's figure onto the ground of the cake,landing on his head.  
_Life is a trip on the road that leads you_  
_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

"How about we all just eat the cake"said Mario as he sweated again.  
_It?s just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There?s something in the air you_ can't deny

"He dosen't deserve to be here,he is just a villian"said Master of Dimensions  
_It?s been fun but now I?ve got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_

"THATS IT" said Jman as he accidently pushed the cake out of a window.  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

"See you are just a mess,a mess no one will ever like"said Kirby as people threw stuff at him,including mushrooms.

"You will never be someone like us,you don't even have a badge"said Meta Knight as they showed him their badges.  
_When can I see you again?_  
_When can we do this again?_

"Fine,...Ill just get one!"said Jman as he jumped out of the building.

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

* * *

_Statsis...World disclosed...Book Destroyed_


	28. Time Stopped

_Hello Survivor of (insert world here). Recently a event happened on this world which effected the universe. The book has been destroyed, and I mean one of the books of Saviors and Heros. Yes,that is one of the true names. Other names include, Enchiridion, The Decleration of Independence, Death note, and ect. With this book destroyed, the time stopped due to the book power over time. But the book protected indivuals, and I specifically meant. You will eventually awaken after two months if you are you are lucky. Thank you for your time._

"My head...where am I" said Luigi as he tried to lift his head up,but bumped his head and couldn't lift his head. Luigi then noticed that he was in a glass capsule that was lying like a bed, he then looked around and saw the rest of the capsules destroyed, including broken car parts littered all over the ground. He then looked to his right of his capsule to see a emergency release button. He banged his head on the button, lifting the upper part of the glass.

"This is going to be the end of me isn't it" said Luigi as he looked at a futuristic door and opened it. This led down to a hallway with windows in the wall. Luigi began to sprint down the hallway, while looking at the windows. He saw devices littered behind the windows, weird Red and White balls, a strange gun, and billions of balls in a room! Luigi stopped running and opened up the door with the thing he was looking at previously. They were rainbow ball shaped things with a T on it.

"Should I take it or not... why am I talking to myself" said Luigi as he looked at the balls. He touched one, but the whole pile reacted and they avalanched onto him, every one giving him a strange. Eventually, the whole thing covered him suffocating him.

"Uaga, ugh, FIRE BALL" said Luigi as he launched a beam so powerful and large, it destroyed the rest of the balls and the ceiling. The beam stopped and Luigi was able to look through the hole. He saw several stars with smaller things in them, he then saw one big one. Unlike the rest, this one was blue with giant things in them. He saw a castle, a world of clouds, and...Mushroom Kingdom.

"Is that actually Mushroom Kingdom.." said Luigi as he squintied. He seen the color scheme was similar to the toads with Peach face on a castle.

'Thats one mighty castle to see from here' thought Luigi as he saw something near the world. He then saw a purplish aura around the blue star. Luigi still felt the smash energy in him.

"To Mushroom Kingdom" said Luigi as he jumped through the hole, but instead he rocketed to the Mushroom world. He reached massive speeds, and was straight in the direction of the kingdom. But, once Luigi met the kingdom, an invisible wall broke and he bounced off course.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH" said Luigi as he rebounded onto a stadium in another world and landed on his face. As he lifted his head up, he saw faint figures of a guy with a M and a some ball fighting and eventually the M-man getting blasted off with the ball fighting a plant.

"To think a ball would defeat a plant" said Luigi as he laughed as he noticed something strange. Everything began to went blurry for a second, but after that, everything changed. He was in front of a giant purple dome.

"Whaaattt..." said Luigi as the dome began to release out small purple things to surround Luigi. The purple things began to climb up upon Luigi, with the things becoming green.

"WAAHHH" said Luigi as he fell due to the purple things as he lifted his hand up into the air. As he did that, a small fireball came out, destroying some of the purple things on his hands. With this, he began to trying doing a fire on his body. His body heated up and burned the purple things off of him,but it caused a flash and he got transported to a hallway.

"Ohhh" said Luigi as he got up. Suddenly, green and black things came out from the other end of the hallway. He began to run away from them, but they were to fast. But, for some reason, the green and black things went through him,litterally. At the other end, a blue dog,a guy in camo, and a small ball similar to the one he saw,were chasing the machines,animal,things. They were running and ran through Luigi, literally.

"This was so strange" said Luigi as he unknowingly walked through a wall. He then saw a group of black things controlling the ship. But, for some reason...he fell unconcious.

_Book of Reality..Destroyed_


	29. The might of Falcon

"Ugggg, just my luck" said a guy in a blue leotard. He seemed to be trapped within a glass container, with several others around him are emptied

"FALCON PUNCH"said the guy in the leotard as the glass broke, and he picked up his key chain, which had "Captain Falcon" engraved on it.

"That was amazing"said Captain Falcon as he began to sprint down a hall way. As he sprinted,he saw some lights, were still on, signifying someone or something was still there. He looked towards his right and saw three balls with a t marked upon them. He eventually forgot this and remembered about the lights.

"Is it friend or foe" said Captain Falcon while he jumped over what seemed like a glass podium. But, he didn't notice it glowing. The glow began to become brighter until a creature appeared. This creature was blue, with red and yellow shoes. He seemed like some type of hedgehog. The hedgehog rolled himself into a ball and rolled himself down the hallway. The creature managed to hit Captain Falcon still in ball form and opened up in front of him. Captain Falcon stood up and looked the hedgehog.

"Falcon vs Hedgehog" said Captain Falcon as he charged as a Falcon Punch, which collided with the hedgehog. The punch was so strong that once he hit a wall, he went through it from the wall being so old or the strength of the punch against the hedgehog. The hole revealed that it wasn't an actual room, but it was a hole showing darkness, but with white dots

"Are we in space..." said Captain Falcon as he jumped into the hole. He regretted that mistake. He jumped and he saw three giant bubbles and he was heading to some strange one, toward a large blue spot. When he entered the bubble, he felt the bubble pop. He began to go even faster to than even before. But, a green rope thing that had yellow rings along with a red one upon its head came up from the water and opened it mouth with an yellow orb powering up inside it

"This is just my luck" said Captain Falcon as he charged a Falcon punch miles away from the creature. As he neared the creature, he hit the creature so hard, the creature went underwater, with the orb still in its mouth. He landed upon the lake's the creature came back up, and opened its mouth and it was ready to shoot the orb towards him.

"Charizard,Flame Thrower" said a voice as a flames began to rain down upon the creature. A boy that looked 16 came up beside him. He had black hair and was carrying a red and white ball.

"Hey, aren't you one of those pokeman keepers?" said Captain Falcon, while not noticing the flames stopped and the creature began to charge up the orb even more.

"It's Pokémon Trainer! And the name is Red" said the boy named Red. The creäture became annoyed at the two, and fired a beam!

**I want to be the very best,**  
**Like no one ever was.**

"RAQUAZA!" said Red who sent back his dragon, and sent out a blue turtle. The turtle then created a small wave for it to ride on , and the turtle jumped from it and went into its shell and used its water to shoot itself towards the dragon named 'Raquaza'. The turtle made a direct hit towards the dragon's nose, and it then tried to eat the turtle, but the boy sent back his turtle and sent out...a small weird dog thing that is green?  
**To catch them is my real test,**

"Go Ivysaur!" said Red as the pokemon named 'Ivysaur' began to sprint towards Raquaza with it having its vines out. Raquaza then jumped out and landed on land!

"It seem like our dragon friend wants to fight on land now, so this is my element!" said Captain Falcon as he sprinted towards the dragon and jumped and kicked him upon the face. After this he did his signature attack...

"Falcon Punchhhhhh!" said Captain Falcon as his hand began coated in fire, in shape of a falcon. This was aimed towards the beast's mouth, with the punch about to contact with the dragon. Unfortunately, the beast had an orb in its mouth and shot a beam towards the falcon. The punch collided with the beam and caused a massive shock wave, this shows that this was a massive test of stregnth between the two.  
**To train them is my cause.**

**"**For THE FALCCONNNN" yelled Captain Falcon as his punch pierced the middle of the beam, with Ivysaur jumped up upon the falcon's shoulders and began to strike the dragon. With the punch, Captain Falcon became into a fiery aura, he went forward into the beam. He eventually went near the orb and punched it. The punch was so powerful, it made the orb go into the beast. The orb eventually exploded into the beast, with it propelling the beast backwards. The beast rolled unto the ground in an un ordely fashion. Raquaza went underground and went back up with it going towards the heroes, but mostly the falcon.

"You okay Falcon!" said Red as he saw Captain Falcon

"Never better" said Captain Falcon.

Truly, he was scared on the inside but on the outside, he seemed to be even more brave. The beast was almost near him but he saw one of those balls that he saw earlier upon the ground. He remembered how it dragged him upon this, and he sneered. Captain Falcon decided that if he was going to die, the ball will suffer,too. Captain Falcon then stomped upon the ball and then it broke open and it gave Captain Falcon a feel.

**I will travel across the land,**

"Are you okay Captain Falcon!" said Red as he worried about the Falcon

Captain Falcon said nothing towards Red, but he sprinted towards the beast, he charged a Falcon Punch and hit the beast, but it caused an unexpected incident that may have save the falcon's life. His car, The Falcon, speeded out of nowhere, and hit the beast, and Captain Falcon decided to jump into the car. A portal opened up in front of the car a portal opened up. He drove through the portal and noticed that the dragon was on his home racetrack. He was about to slow down, when he hit hit the brakes, it didn't works

"AHHHHH" yelled Captain Falcon as he thought this was his dath.. He braced for impact, but it only smashed the dragon and not himself. After this, he met another portal that transported back to the lake near the keeper?Stealer? Somethin like that...  
**Searching far and wide.**

"Captain Falcon! I've been searching far and wide for you and the beast after the beast disappeared from my eyes" said Pokemon Trainer as he pointed towards the beast,which was on the ground quivering.

"Falcon, I'm not sure if its they best idea to destroy the beast" said Pokemon Trainer which shocked Captain Falcon.

"WHY. IT IS AT OUR MERCY!" said Captain Falcon as he looked at the beast that was still shaking.  
**Each Pokemon to understand**

" Each Pokemon is hard to understand, for all you know this can be due to..." paused Pokemon Trainer

"Who?"

"The Anicent Minster"

"Who is he" said Captain Falcon as he still stared at the beast

"He was the person who started the subspace war." said Pokemon Trainer, which shocked Captain Falcon again.

'_I've been asleep during a war. This never happened when I was still around.. Better play along than die.'_ thought Captain Falcon as he continued to stare at the beast.

**The power that's inside**

"I would say, that the power inside Raquaza was misused. Minister never knew that each Pokémon had untapped power inside" said Pokémon Trainer as he chuckled.

**It's you and me**

"Why are you chuckling" said Captain Falcon as he asked what was wrong

"It is cause that its basically me and you against the minster" said Pokemon Trainer as he began to walk away from the beast.

**I know it's my destiny**

"I knew it was my destiny from the start to liberate Minster's control from the world, and find out what caused... The War of Books" said Pokemon Trainer as something in the back of Captain Falcon's head scratched.

**Pokemon!**

" Minster's control of the Pokemon makes me mad. Hundreds of captured Pokemon were captured overnight, taking Jirachi easily with the Sub-Space Ball." said Pokemon Trainer as Captain Falcon very interested knowing this can update him.

**You're my best friend,**

"Captain, Falcon you are my best friend now" said Pokemon Trainer while Captain Falcon seemed surprised.  
**In a world we must defend.**

"We need to defend this world,now. Minister's presence disrupted the flow here. With Jirichai, he can wish for basically anything" said Pokemon Trainer with with a determined look...  
**  
**

_Recording of 'Feathered boy'... He found Book of Angels. World restor...Error. Error. Virus in system. Putting Anti... Not working. Sending out remaining Ai. Code 252 for AI. Code for facility... Sna...foun...Bo...f...Dar_


	30. Olimar meets the Falcon

A small alien with a tuft of brown hair on his head. The alien had a mark upon his suit, which seemed to be an astronaut on it. It had the words 'Olimar' written upon it. As the Olimar was walking down a path, which he seemed to be in a forest, he was struck by what seemed an banana. Olimar didn't know what was in that banana, but that was mega hard.

_'That was like the President's Punch!'_ said Olimar as he finally hit a tree and tumbled to the ground. He landed on his stomach first and saw what it was, actually two, but one seemed to be good. They were both monkeys, and both had wooden things, but one had a purple aura. Something that seemed strange about the other one was he had a sign that read 'Nintendo' upon his hat, along with 'Diddy Kong' in tiny print on on his gun.

**_Pulled out again, we'll follow you alone._**

Olimar put his hand underground and pulled out what seemed like carrots with eyes in diffrent colors and having diffrent body parts such as ears, noses, and mouth. Olimar who then looked at the strange carrot people and picked up a fat plump one and threw it towards the purple monkey who was currently blasted towards him, with the other monkey pointing one of his guns towards the monkey, which seemed to have smoke coming off the end, showing that he shot something out and it hit the other monkey with great force.

**_Today once again we'll carry, fight, multiply and be consumed._**

Olimar's purple carrot creature hit the monkey. The monkey crashed onto the forest floor, but something from the sky shot down. Olimar recongnized it as what he learned in Enriched Advance History class. It was a 'arrow', or a slim shooting ammo from a 'boat', he believed. But this 'arrow' was diffrent, this one was blue and very bright. Once it hit the purple monkey, the monkey dispersed into purple. Olimar lifted up hist head and noticed what seemed to be a carrot with brown hair and wings come down and land on the forest floor, near the monkey and him.

**_Left alone again, we'll meet again and be thrown around again._**

_'_Mario should be here...'thought the angel.

On the purple and gold 'bow' had the engraving of 'Property of Pit'. Shortly after, Pit got shot with a strange item that was brown and had squares he believed. This thing was even on both sides, both sides thick, but the middle thin.

But**_ we'll follow__ you_**** forever.**

'This object is called a pie nut, also called Nuticus Masticus. This was found by Jay Redwood, and his parrot. He found them by pulling up a strange plant with stuff growing up from it. Peanuts after that was considered a sin, due to shortly after, Jay Redwood was killed by Ireliz, a creature so grotesqute that it hidden itself under a cloak.'

**I guess it's time to play.**  
**Maybe we'll go out quietly.**  
**Ah..., ah... falling in love...**  
**Under that sky...**

Pit fell down to the ground, and dropped his bow several feet away. This bow was stepped upon by Diddy Kong, who then pointed the two wooden things towards Pit. Shortly after this, the ground around them seemed to be releasing a purple-slimy like substance.

**On this planet, where so many life forms live,**

This substance eventually formed a creature that was green and black with red eyes. There were also several others, such as a Yak- like creature, and a pyramid like creature that was five times Olimar size. Finally, a behemoth of a monster, a giant robot-like thing that towered over the trees with white and red.  
**Today once again we'll carry, fight, multiply and then be consumed.**

Diddy Kong looked towards Pit, and kicked him his bow. Pit then rolled foward,grabbed his bow, and stood up. The trio then was back to back, with them creatures closing in upon them.  
**Uprooted, we'll gather, and be thrown.**

Olimar had a yellow carrot thing in his hand.

"What is that thing"said Pit

"This thing is a Pikmin, founded on a diffrent planet"said Olimar

Pit had no idea what he was talking about, so he let it down there. Pit pulled an invisible string and a arrow appeared. Diddy Kong also prepared his gun. They were each ready to attack, until a heroic appearance happened. A blue-car with a racer and someone in red and white came crashing through. The racer jumped out of the car and prepared a fist.

'Is that Falcon' thought Olimar

_**Flashback**_

Olimar was cowering below the presence of a dragon, with him hiding in hole he dug out himself except with a small hole for him to see. Suddenly, two people were there. They managed to defeat the dragon, but a blue car came and the two jumped into the car.

_**END**_

In reality, the falcon manged to hit the super big robot and the punch was so strong, the robot tipped over, and landed on a few green and black enemies.

"You okay Red" said the man who was standing on the robot's eye.

"Yes I am Captain Falcon, Go Squirtle." yelled Red, as he took out a red and white ball and threw it. It seemed to be a turtle that was blue with a brown shell.

**But we won't ask you to love us.**

**I guess it's time to play.**  
**Maybe we'll try harder.**

Saying that this is was not expected is a lie if it was expected. Captain Olimar pratically cried when he saw the creature. He truely believed that they could live, but he was doubting it now, seeing how that they were getting help by a turtle...  
**Ah..., ah... falling in love...**  
**Under that sky...**

**"**Are we going to die...Mr..." said Pit as he scratched his head while everyone there sweat dropped

"Captain Olimar is my name" said the Olimar as he sweat dropped as he stated the obvious question. Everyone knew they were going to die if they are getting helped from a turtle.

**We'll work together, fight, and be consumed,**  
**But we'll follow you forever.**  
**We'll fight, be silent, and follow you,**  
**But we won't ask you to love us.**

The Captain stomped upon the robot's eye, cracking it. Captain Falcon then rushed towards the red and green creatures, and falcon punched two of them. After this, he did a kick that was on fire.

"We aren't going to die today!"said Pit as he prayed to Lady Palutena for helping them out in this time of need.

Olimar began to pluck some Pikmin out of the ground, in a variety of colors. The Pikmin began to huddle up in fear of the huge amount of enemies.

"Come on guys, we are Pikmin!" said Captain Olimar sung a song that instantly appeared in his head. The Pikmin instantly heard this and started to hum.

_We are the Pikmin, who came to help you, your new friends._

_We multiply and fill power, we are fighting your enemies._

_On our little strange star._

_Populated with thousands of creatures, often hostile._

_Ah... ah... We're still here..._

_We care for you as angels..._

The Pikmin began to form a line in front of Olimar. With the crew ready, all of them were ready to attack except what seemed to be a blur of two people of swords coming towards the green and black soldiers

* * *

_Author's Heaven_

_"_Well today was a great day of writing" said Jmancman as he finally published another chapter. Another day of hard work, with every other of his favorite authors quit writing his stories, the entire room was basically vacant, with only a occasional sound of someone typing. Even with this happening, Jmancman became excited when someone was there.

"Uh, Jmancman, can I speak to you" said a voice behind him. Jmancman turned his chair and looked towards a person. This person had silver hair, silver as snow, skin white as snow. He wore a blue striped shirt along with white. He also wore a thing of long black pair of pants.

"Oh, hey HyperInyusha hows your day" said Jmancman as he became giddy. Being one of the only oldest authors still writing, he became giddy when Hyper came in.

"Jmancman, I want to quit" said Hyper as Jmancman basically froze. Jmancman just stared at him. He just didn't know what to say. Hyper one of his only friends since everyone left the office.

"Why..." said Jmancman as he began to cry, tears streaking down his face

"It...It because of my own agenda" said Hyper as he left Jmancman's office, as Jmancman's giddiness went away.

As soon as Hyper left, he broked down crying. Jmancman just didn't know what to do now...

"Uh, I don't know who you are freak show, but go away" said someone standing in his door way.

As he put his head up, the person saw who he was

"OH, Jmancman, that was just my interpretation of a noob...like it?" said the person as he sweat

"Get out, just get out forever" said Jmancman as the person was shocked. Jmancman was one of the kindest person ever, he rarely fired anyone. If he did, he would give you a going away party. The person walked away with his head down and went towards the elevator.

Jmancman needed to take his anger out on something. Jmancman saw his picture of him and Hyper, He quickly punched out, with the crack only going through his face...

.


	31. The Calvary Arrives

The two blue soliders became basically on a killing spree. They sliced through anything through the crowd.

"You okay Ike" said a girly looking blue person in armor. She wore had a sword, that was currently was in soilder's stomach. She then swung the sword over her head, and the two soliders manage to collide and they dispersed.

"I am, okay Marth... You act such like a girl sometimes" said Ike while he was upside down with his sharp side of his sword in the ground, with him going upside down via the handle. He then frontfliped, and hit a solider in front of him.

_I can't see where you're comin' from _  
_But I know just what you're runnin' from _  
_And what matters thinkin' who's baddest but the _  
_Ones who stop you falling from your ladder _

"I am not a gir-WATCH OUT!" said Marth as a massive THING came down from the sky and almost hit Ike, if he didn't jump out of the way. The beast had the legs of a spider, a capsule for a human to be in there, and most importantly...a human.

_When you feel like you're feeling now _  
_And doin' things just to please your crowd _  
_When I love you like the way I love you _  
_And I suffer but I ain't gonna cut you 'cause _

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" said Ike as the thing had its leg aiming towards him. The legs did a series of jabs from each leg. Ike tried his best to avoid each one, but he was unable to get all of them, with many of them pushing him back and hurting him. The final thing the THING did was do one more jab with the legs and Ike was sent sky rocketing.

"Time to attack!" said Pit as a blue arrow piereced through the glass capsule and landed next to the boy head. The spider-thing then looked towards Pit and menicalligly walked towards him. Unnoticed by the boy and enemys, Olimar attached a yellow pikmin onto the arrow.

_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_This ain't no place for no better man _  
_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_To call home_

"TIME TO FINISH THIS THING OFF!"said a voice in the sky. They all looked towards the sky and saw Ike with his sword on fire. As he drew closer, he drew his sword back. Finally, once he reached the machine, he thrusted his sword into the capsule. Where he plunged his sword in the capsule, it managed to piereced into the electrical parts,too. Every enemy and people just stared at the machine. Seconds seemed like minutes as blue electrcity sprouted from where he punctured the thing.

_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_This ain't no place for no better man _  
_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_To call home_

The blue electrcity grew up his sword, he drew it out as a green and black man tried to attack him from behind, with him stabbing it in the arm, with the excess electrcity turning it into dark purple particles. The rest of the enemies saw this and rushed towards Ike, with him getting caught by suprise. Ike stabbed towards the front while a enemy grabbed his back. Ike then swung his body frontward, and the solider came off. The soldier hit another solider, causing them both to disperse.

_And every time I close my eyes _  
_I think, I think about you inside _

_And your mother givin' up on asking why _  
_Why you lie and you cheat _  
_and you try to make a fool out of she_

Diddy Kong finally made a move and shot like a maniac. He shot at the pyramid-like things first. He only shot at the base and when he shot the first peanut... The upper-part looked at him and shot out a laser, which he dodged, but made three pikmin...go spirit mode.

"WATCH IT." said Olimar as he was angry at Diddy Kong, but was tackled by a solider. As the two tumbled on the ground. Olimar punched the solider twice and it it went towards another solider, with them both going into the air, and getting shot towards the pyramid Diddy was fighting. The pyramid then dispersed into purple matter.

_I can't see where you're comin' from _

_But I know just what you're runnin' from _  
_And what matters thinkin' who's baddest but the _  
_Ones who stop you falling from your ladder, cause_

Red decided that this was his time to strike...again. Red grabbed a pokeball and released Ivysaur. Ivysaur was ready for action as the time he came out. The plant twirled his flower and it hit two soliders on two sides of him. The thing then frontflipped and hit another solider while launching a leaf towards another one. Out of no where a rainbow ball appeared out of nowhere.

_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_This ain't no place for no better man _  
_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_To call home_

The smash-ball was hunted after Pit, who shot a blue arrow after it. Time slowed as the arrow came closer to it.

**CLOSER...**

**CLOSER...**

**ALMOST THERE...**

**CLUNK!**

_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_This ain't no place for no better man _  
_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_To call home_

The arrow missed it target completly only hitting a purple solider. Pit decided to do it again and aimed towards it again

**CLOSER...**

**CLOSER...**

**CLOSER...**

**CLUNK...**

_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_This ain't no place for no better man _  
_This ain't no place for no hero _  
_To call home_

He missed...with a purple solider launching onto him and somehow, turned him into a stone, with a coin shape with a t-on it, but not before a purple rhino came and grabbed it...

* * *

All received OCS are appearing next chapter.


	32. The Info on the team

**_EVERYTHING IN BOLD ITTALICS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!_**

_Boot Date - Corrupted- Loading into File-S.A.S_

_Information on file... Processing_

_Ma-Ma-Mario_

_ , savior of Princess Peach, enemy of Bowser, brother of Luigi. Considered as the greatest man to live_

_Birth Place-Unknown_

_Age- Corruption, unable to show_

_Last Location: __Crystallization Stage, currently crystallized._

_Rerouting...Rerouting..._

_Information on file "Mimi"_

_Half-Human, Half-Dog_

_Came in contact of shadow-bugs. Mutated him into part canine. With the shadow bugs control, we can control her._

_Age:Unknown_

_Lanuage:Unknown_

_Information in general:Unknown_

_Last Location:Crystalization Stage, currently CRYSTALUG_

_'Displaying Video File showing two.'_

" NO!" said a female voice off stage.

"Get in!.JUST GET INTO THE MACHINE" said a manly burly voice

_**I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

_**Love Love Love, Love Love.**_

_**I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

"NO. PLEASE SOMEONE!" said the feminine voice before a clunk sound was heard and something closing.

The camera was pointed in a room with nothing in it but a desk and a plant with no one inside.

"God, she was annoying" said a manly voice

"I know, she was all kicking early,too.."said another burly voice

"I know, she was all like, 'SOMEONE SAVE ME, I''LL GET MY HAND ON YOU!;", geez, just put a sock in it" said one of the manly voices.

Another sound was heard, it was like metal hitting another piece of metal.

"Hey,whos ther-OH HELP ME!"said the manly voice as he screamed for help

"STAY AWAY!"said the other voice as he screamed for help.

Something broke through a wall, before flinging a chunk of debris at the camera.

_Document reporting on the event._

_Event was recorded on -error- and was displayed to people on -error-. The event was the cause of a escaped test subject. True cause was due to -error-. _

_Going into file "Icarus"_

_Pit- Human hybrid. Serves a figure named 'goddess' Palutena. _

_Weakness-Food, Pain, Denial, Getting his heart broken, crushes, anger, any negative emotion, water, drowning, not flying, getting teased about not flying, getting teased about getting teased about not flying, punches, humans, and his worsening sickness called 'Pitoo', in which he says Pitoo all day._

_Video showing fighting of specimen "Icarus"_

A brown haired boy was being attacked by green and black soldiers with brown mushrooms and turtles attacking him, too. The brown haired boy shot five of the green soldiers with his bow, with him going on the offensive, and diving into the crowd of enemies and splitting the bow aparts. The boy threw one part like a boomerang, with it getting rid of five soldiers before going back to him. The camera begin to blacken and dim, as the enemies began to crowd the boy.

_**Love Love Love, Love Love.**_

_**I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

_**Love Love Love, Love Love.**_

_**I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

_Opening file "Chibi"_

_Specimen-Hotocate; Pikmin;Captain_

_Olimar-Chibi, Astronaut. From a distant planet._

_Weakness-Water,Fire, Electrcity, Pain, Pikmin dying._

_This person has no active video. The only thing available for reference is a short paragraph._

_Olimar is a working employee, and was working hard. He visited Planet Pikmin, in which the planet was in the same galaxy we lost connection to Earth. There, he broke his ship and was forced to find several parts for his ship, before his life support went away. He managed to do it and went back to his home planet. While on the ride, the life support system updated and allowed it to stay on for a -Math Error- years. He went back to his planet, and his ship was removed to pay for costs his company was forced to pay. In shock, he dropped a coin he found on Planet Pikmin, in which his boss's ship picked up and the cost went down dramatically the company owed. With the new found vigor, the boss ordered Olimar and a new captain to go to Planet Pikmin, and find more objects like that. Olimar managed to get enough objects and went back into his home planet, in which the new captain was lost on Planet Pikmin. The boss goes along with Olimar to help the new captain, and find more treasure. As the duo collected more treasure, the new captain was -Confidential- a bug. The duo finally found the captain and saved the captain. They both went back to his home-planet, with the company becoming rich._

_**Love Love Love, Love Love.**_

_** Migite migi hidarite.**_

_** Tsunaida ryoute hanarenai.**_

_** Kirari namida fuite.**_

_Abilities- Able to Pluck Pikmin from the ground._

_This ability is only applied to captains who befriended the Pikmin._

_Opening file "Solid Snake"_

_Specimin-Human-Super soldier_

_Solid Snake- Human weapon, The Menance of Society_

_Home-Unspecified_

_Occupation-Solider _

_This person has no active video, only a short description of events._

_Solider snake was a clone of a person named Big Boss. Solid Snake was tasked to destroy Metal Gears, the tools of mass destruction. He eventually decided that his heroic deeds were terrible and went out of commision._

_** Kimi wa hitori janai kara sa.**_

_** Tsuyo gara naide itsuka wasureru karatte.**_

_** Hazumu kokoro de daijoubutte.**_

_** Yattari rantari rantari rantari raritari jura'taan.**_

_****Original Creator of these files, 4ng31. These files are for corporate use of the foundation. Year of creator shutdown. -Corruption-. Feed for info, down... Downloading files onto USB._

_** Love Love Love ashita he dyuratta~n...**_

_** I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

_** Love Love Love, Love Love.**_

_** I wanna get Need your all Love.**_

_** Love Love Love, Love Love.**_


	33. The preview to the Final Arc

_There once was once a man named Gold. D. Master, who was the King of the world_  
_He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams._

In a castle, surrounded by creatures of weird shapes and sizes, laid a man sitting on his throne, looking at the outside of the castle through a window. He stared at the creatures, who was ready to attack him at any point. He just stared at how they wanted him gone, just for what he founded. He will never give it up...never. As he thought, the wall behind his throne exploded. As it exploded, the man just stayed in the chair, while the creatures marched through the hole and went towards the throne... The creatures just grabbed the man, and marched out.

_Before they destroyed him for his crimes, these were the final words he said._

The man was put on a stage, with the audience staring at him. The man just stared at them and just looked at what they were doing. One person yelled one thing that started the New Age.

"Where is your fortune!" said a person as everyone became roused up, thinking about all the treasure. His fortune was said to be grand and the greatest in all of the land. His treasure can make a poor man be a trillion-are in one second.

"My_ fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece._

"My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece" said Master as his infamous last words spread across the land. The executioners then took their swords and slashed Master. Master went out of existence, as these swords has the powers to make the person slashed go to a different dimension.

"MONEY!"

"Did you hear that"

"He left it at Piece"

"Whats that?"

"I don't know but I'm getting that!"

"Whatever, I'll get it first!"  
_Ever since, pirates, and smashers from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line Universe searching for One Piece the treasure that will make their dreams come true, and make the world whole.."_

This event brought on a new age of pirates and smashers. This made a new age, called the "Age of Pirates", with everyone going to look for One Piece. This will bring on a new generation, a new success!

_Yo!_

_Ya-yo Ya yo!_

_"_Keep on dreaming, I will become the best pirate!"

"Keep on dreaming, I will become the best marine!"

"Keep on dreaming, I will become the best smasher!"

"Keep on dreaming, I will become the master cook!"

_Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy._  
_Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo._  
_Dreamin', don't give it up Nami!_  
_Dreamin', don't gi-give it up give it up give it up give it up give it-no!_

"Now, we are at the edge of our adventure...and at to the entrance of the pirate's den" said a small knight as he and a group of others stared at a purple sphere at the middle of the ocean.

_Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt._  
_The pirates whose eyes on it he'll sing "I'll be King of the Pirates, I'm goin' to be King!"_

"I shall never give up for my friends...My friends hold dear to me, unlike you." said a blue-haired man as he pulled out his sword, ready to attack at any second.

_Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh._  
_His name is Luffy (that's Monkey D. Luffy)_  
_Goin' to be king of the pirates._

"Originally, I thought I wasn't made for this. I thought I was destined to put my people in front of others...but that all changed." said a robot as a bunch of other robots stared at him/

_He's made of rubber (How did that happen)_  
_Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum-gum_

"NUPUHSAHE" said a massive figure as it broke through a wall of a castle. The figure then stared at the ground before a laser charged up and became ready to attack.

_Ya-yo Ya yo_

"Now, we awaken all of them...What do we do now..." said a figure with a 'M' on his hat. A group of others were behind him, ready to strike and ready to attack the nearest evil.

_His name Zolo, he's just like a samarai._  
_And a L.A.D.Y, Nami's not shy._  
_Usopps doing that marksman thing, Sanji cooking, Choppers doctoring_  
_Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh_  
_Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure_  
_In the Grand Line._

__"SHINE!" said a group of people and a set of lights appeared, and everything went white.

_Ya-yo, Ya-yo set sail for One Piece!_

"Lets finish this!" said the group as it charged towards another group

**Woot...this may be the final arc of this story...May be a sequel or it may not. I liked how this story became from funny to a kinda serious story. YOHOHOHOHO FANS AND READERS, GET READY FOR FINAL ARC 'OUT TO SEA'**


End file.
